Waitress Wanted
by RedTiff1994
Summary: Yamamoto's father send out a sign for a worker at the sushi shop, right when Yamamoto has Varia to worry about! But it seems that his father might have done something right! YamamotoXOC
1. I want to know your name

**OK so here is the first chapter of my story!! This is a YamamotoXOC story ^^' all I work in is OC fan fics sorry xD not good at doing Yaoi or things like that. If you have any requests and its an anime I might like which include:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Bleach**

**-Man!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Final Fantasy (some I don't know about)**

**Elemental Gelade**

**etc. **

**You can request any and if I don't know if, I might try and look into the character your OC wants to be paired with and see what I can do, or I might have to leave it ^^' if it comes to that I'm very sorry, but anybody is free to request OC fan fics from me. **

**TUNA! READ THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Tsuna: D8 why call me Tuna?**

**Pun...? *shrugs and listens to character song***

**Tsuna: At least she like me enough to listen to my song OAO...RedTiff-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But she does own the OC used! Her name will be revealed later...*tears up the sheet with disclaimer on* YOU JUST GAVE THEM A SPOILER!**

**You did not me :D**

**Tsuna: HIIIIIIE!!  
**

* * *

**Waitress Wanted**

**I want to know your name…**

Yamamoto Takeshi worked part time in his father's sushi restaurant, but seeing as it was only part time, his father needed another member of staff to work full time. Yamamoto noticed this when he finally saw the sign saying 'help wanted'. At first, nobody applied for it which worried the Yamamoto's…but sooner or later, some kid looking for a job would turn up, which someone did!

A young girl, about Yamamoto's age came in a few weeks after the sign was put up. She didn't look like a normal person though. She wore an eye patch over her right eye and had a green marking over her left cheek. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights in. Her, visible eye was a light blue, but the brightest blue Yamamoto has ever seen! But what was _really _odd about this girl was that she had two swords strapped to her back. This made Yamamoto wonder if she was playing the mafia game too! He'd have to ask her if she got the job…but…he doubted she would carrying two swords around! She was already scaring the people who were in the restaurant at the time…

Yamamoto's father seemed to not be phased by her swords or her strange appearance. Well…the fact she was allowed to have the job surprised him…and it was time to interrogate his father about this…

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Takeshi?" Yamamoto just looked at his father like he was crazy.

"Well…you let a girl wielding two swords work in the shop…why? Won't that scare people off if she comes in holding them?" His father just laughed at his son.

"Don't worry, Takeshi! She promised me she won't bring them."

"That doesn't answer my question, dad. Why though? I mean…She has that weird marking on her face…"

"You feeling discriminating today, Takeshi?"

"That's not it! It's just…she looks…well…not normal…"

"What is normal?" Oh great…his father was pulling _that _out…

"Just…tell me why please…"

"Well…For a start…she's the first person to come in actually looking for a job…Plus, I was close to her father. He learnt the Shigure Souen Style with me." Yamamoto's eyes widened at what his father was telling him…he was about to ask more questions when he noticed the sad look on his fathers face. The first thing that popped into his 16 year old head was…

"He's…He's gone…isn't he…?" His father just nodded sadly…Yamamoto didn't ask anything else, as he didn't want to upset his dad anymore then he already was just thinking about it…

"She lives on her own, you know…" Yamamoto looked up quickly to his father, who now had the smallest smile on his face. "Even through her fathers death at her young age, she still finds the strength to smile at everyone. Takeshi…now that she's working here, I want you to look after her…"

Yamamoto was quite confused at what his father had told him and stayed in silence with a small nod…

As Yamamoto tried to get to sleep today, he was pretty confused at what went on…Since this girls father knew Shigure Souen…does that mean she knows it too?! He really didn't think about this with his upcoming fight against the Varia…he knew he was up against that silver haired swordsman, Squalo…so he didn't want to be distracted by one girl who might know a certain swords style…But now his mind set on the Vongola rings and that…after all this time…the mafia is actually real and…this turned into a life and death situation! Game or not, Yamamoto wasn't going to back down. He wanted to fight against Squalo and stay as Tsuna's rain guardian! The other 7 guardians…Sky, Tsuna…Sun, Ryohei…Storm, Gokudera…Thunder, Lambo…Cloud, Hibari…that's all he knew out of all 8. The others were Mist and Snow…

Snow…that one rang out in his mind…it sounded too gentle to be something to do with the mafia…something so fragile…could it really turn out to be something strong…? Then again…snow combined with other things form different things…examples are…

If you combine snow with storm, then it forms a blizzard, right?

Yamamoto just shrugged his shoulders…he didn't need to think about this…he already saw what happened in Ryohei and Lambo's match, so he didn't need to think about this…tomorrow night was Gokudera's match…He had no time to be thinking about some random girl…carrying swords…with strange markings and an eye patch…

…ok…maybe there was time to think about it…

But Yamamoto needed to sleep sometime and apparently that was now…

**The next day**

Well…at least today was a Friday and the Guardians would probably skip school again today…but as Yamamoto woke up, he remembered that the girl from yesterday was working full time…would that mean she'd come when the shop opened at 8? He had nothing against it, but didn't she have school? Or did she skip school? Or…what? Maybe she just couldn't pay for tuition…seeing as her father was- quickly he mentally slapped himself, to stop anymore thoughts that involved that. He didn't want to depress himself for one, and he didn't want to go saying something stupid to this girl…

Yawning, Yamamoto strode downstairs, deciding he was going to practice Shigure Souen in the dojo after helping out a bit with the shop…He got downstairs to a surprise though…

Washing some dishing in the back of the shop was the girl from yesterday. Her short hair was in the smallest pony tail he had ever seen…she wore a different type of eye patch from yesterday, this one was a doctors eye patch. She wore a white shirt which simple said 'Don't rush me, I get paid by the hour' in black writing. Her usual black body warmer was on (he had no idea why he thought usual.), and she just wore a plain pair of scruffy jeans.

Heck, Yamamoto could've mistaken her for a guy with how she looked. Which included a certain thing called, breast size…for some reason she didn't have much…she was fairly flat, but you could still tell there was something there…

Wait, what?

Yamamoto mentally slapped himself thinking such weird things.

Thinking about a random girls breast size…c'mon! He didn't even know her name…

He had the feeling he'd find out today though.

Upon hearing him walk into the back room, she turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning! You're Mr. Yamamoto's son, right?"

That was the first time Yamamoto had heard this girls voice…She sounded kind of mature even though she's probably near enough Yamamoto's age.

He figured, instead of standing there looking like a fish out of water, he'd answer…

"Y…Yeah. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." His voice was a little shaky, which was probably from the shock of finding this girl in his kitchen before her hours probably started.

The young girl gave a soft laugh before she began to speak up again.

"Your father told me a lot about you! You're a baseball fan, right? Even a swordsman, that's pretty cool!" Yamamoto just smiled at the small girl. He mainly wondered why she was praising him so much…she didn't seem like the girl who'd try and get more money out of her boss by sweet talking his son…she just…looked really friendly…

But…there was one thing he needed to know right now…

"What's…what's your name…?" was what he mumbled…But apparently not quiet enough, because she tilted her head to the side in confusion and just smiled at him.

"If you wanted to know, you could've just asked in stead of being embarrassed…" Yamamoto's face quickly gained heat and sent him a few different shades of red. She just laughed at him and grinned at him.

"Junko. My names Yuki Junko*."

* * *

*****OMAKE*****

Curtains rise and Chibi Junko and Yamamoto are standing at the sink after Junko just let Yamamoto know her name.

Yamamoto: Yuki Junko…you…

Junko just waited for what Yamamoto was about to say…

Yamamoto: You introduced yourself like James Bond.

Junko: *tilts head* I'm his late cousin…

Yamamoto: SERIOUSLY?!

Junko: No.

Yamamoto: Awwww…

Tsuna and Gokudera just happened to walk in on this situation

Tsuna: YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED HER!!

Yamamoto just tilts his head to the side with an oblivious look on his face.

The curtains close.

Gokudera: You stupid baseball idiot…

Yamamoto: It was believable!

* * *

*****TRANSLATION NOTES*****

Yuki Junko*

Yuki can be 'Happiness' or 'snow'. It also means 'Valuable reason' which is the combination of 'Yu', meaning Reason and 'Ki' meaning Valuable.

Junko means 'Pure child' which is the combination of 'Jun' meaning Pure and 'Ko' meaning Child.


	2. Just like him

**Yosh! Another section of Waitress Wanted!! And yes, Tsuna is still here with me, helping write this story!! :D**

**Tsuna: H-Hey! Tiff-chan!**

**Yo!**

**Tsuna: You got a message about the title of the story.**

**Huh? What's it say?**

**Tsuna:...why did you call the story Waitress Wanted?**

**...................................**

**Tsuna: Well?**

**If I'm honest it was just a brain storm and made it kind of literal to the fact that Yama's dad wanted a waitress or something to help him full time in the shop :D A strange title I thought of in my sleep**

**Tsuna: In your sleep!?**

**I dream of most of my stories ^^**

**Tsuna: HIIIIIIE!**

**DISCLAIMER TUNA FISH!!**

**Tsuna: T-Tiff-chan does not own Reborn! But she does own the OC, Yuki Junko!**

**ONTO THE STORY D

* * *

****Waitress Wanted**

**Just like him…**

*****RECAP*****

"What's…what's your name…?" was what he mumbled…But apparently not quiet enough, because she tilted her head to the side in confusion and just smiled at him.

"If you wanted to know, you could've just asked in stead of being embarrassed…" Yamamoto's face quickly gained heat and sent him a few different shades of red. She just laughed at him and grinned at him.

"Junko. My names Yuki Junko."

*****STORY START*****

Yamamoto helped Junko out with working for a while before he retreated to the dojo for a bit of training. He didn't forget for one second that it was Gokudera's match…that is, he never forgot when there was a match on! But every so often his mind would be taken off all of the pressure…

He decided to take a break after practicing his swords skills. He collapsed to the floor, exhausted and many other things…

His stomach then saw its chance and started growling at Yamamoto…But Yamamoto realised he didn't bring anything to eat with him. Plus, he didn't want to get up to get anything…he didn't want to get off his ass at that moment in time…this'd teach him to train so hard for an hour…

Footsteps were heard outside, but as soon as they were there they were gone! He crawled over to the door, opening it to reveal a plate of rice balls. He smiled, knowing his dad probably heard his stomach and had those prepared for him.

He picked up the plate and sat down outside and bit into one of them. They tasted different then what his dad usually made, but none the less they tasted great!

"You enjoying those?"

"Gack…!" Yamamoto almost chocked on the tasty treat that had been given to him. He swallowed it before he chocked and looked in the direction of the voice.

There stood Yuuki Junko, in all her blue eyed glory.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you like that!" She scratched at the back of her head and smiled in an apologetic way.

"T-That's OK…I'm sure you didn't mean to…" secretly he thought she might have been out to kill him…

You never know with what was happening lately…

"But you haven't answered my question yet…you enjoying your rice balls?" He looked at her curiously but nodded slowly as an answer to her question. "Well, I'm glad you like them. That gave me a confidence boost!"

That's when Yamamoto lost the plot…

"Wait…gave you a confidence boost? How? My dad made these right?"

"That's what you thought? Nah, I made them. But if you don't eat anything your dad hasn't made, I'll gladly take them back-"

"I'll eat them!!" He quickly took another bite just to let the brunette know that he wanted them. Truth be told, he was kind of shocked that they weren't made by his dad but he loved the taste of them none the less. Truth be told, he might have liked Junko's more than he liked his dads! And that was hard to beat…

He gulped down the contents of his mouth and looked back to the smiling Junko.

"Th-They really are delicious. Thanks…" the young brunette looked surprised at his statement but let herself go lightly red and smiled in a thanking manor.

"That's really nice of you. Thank you." was what she said before she walked of, disappearing out of his sight.

He just tilted his head to the side at her sudden disappearing act, but just shrugged it off and continued eating till he was full.

Meanwhile, around the corner, a blushing Junko is found with her hand just over her chest, or more or less where her heart is…

"What-what is this…?"

She put one of her fingers above her eye patch and held back tears as she gritted her teeth together…

"He looks…just like **him…**"

* * *

*****OMAKE*****

Chibi Gokudera and Chibi Belphegor are fighting in the school while Chibi Tsuna, Yamamoto, Basil, Shamal, Junko and Reborn are watching on the TV screens.

Chibi Bel is unconscious and Gokudera goes to take his ring, until Bel attempts to take his pinning him down.

Meanwhile, as Gokudera struggles under Bel, all the other chibis are taking this the wrong way…

Tsuna: W-What is he doing to Gokudera-kun!? *Turning red*

Basil: There are some things even thou shouldn't know about, Sawada-dono…

Tsuna: HIIIIIE?!

Chibi Shamal just observes silently

Yamamoto: T-This is disturbing…

Chibi Yamamoto quickly covers over Chibi Junko's eyes who was just watching obliviously.

Meanwhile, Chibi Gokudera heard all their assumptions…

Gokudera: THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!!

Bel: Ushishishishi~

The curtain falls

Tsuna: WHAT'S JUNKO DOING HERE ANYWAY!?


	3. Battle of Rain

**Tsuna: Yo! We're here fr another chapter of Waitress Wanted!...OK how do you speak like that!?**

**Tis good, no? 8D  
**

**Reborn: Dame Tsuna! Learn from her.**

**Tsuna HIIIIIE!?**

***sweatdrop* I think you'd rather he didn't learn from me...**

**Reborn: Good point. Your even more 'no-good' than he is**

**8D and you all LOVE me for it...you don't? *cries***

**Tsuna: Hey, do I get a good part in the next chapter?**

**Not in this one, but your featured in all the Omake cuz people want you there :D**

**Tsuna: OK...at least I'm somewhere. Here's the disclaimer! Tiff-chan does not own Reborn! She does own the OC Yuki Junko! Respect that please.**

**ONWARD!!**

* * *

**_Waitress Wanted_**

**_Battle of rain_**

_*****RECAP*****_

"_What-what is this…?"_

_She put one of her fingers above her eye patch and held back tears as she gritted her teeth together…_

"_He looks…just like him…__"_

_*****STORY START*****_

_The night grew nearer and Yamamoto had now officially decided something…_

_He was a s nervous as heck!_

_He was confident in his Shigure Souen style, but he just didn't feel confident in himself! Sure, he wanted to beat this Squalo figure, but…he didn't think he could have it in him…though this could just be last minute nerves…_

_He sighed as he sat down, awaiting the time for him to leave. He was dressed in a red shirt and some plain jeans and trainers. He was fairly lightly dressed because of the fact he knew he'd be fighting. But he knew he'd be cold…mainly because…_

"_ACHOO!!" It was just a cold night in itself, and he was only going out in a T-Shirt and jeans…He should've got, but he'd need to go soon…_

_He heard someone's footsteps behind him and he saw his father standing there holding a tray of rice balls and a dress shirt with some sandals. _

"_D-Dad…?" _

_His father gave him a wide grin before he sat the things he held down next to his son._

"_Junko told me to bring all this to you."_

"_J…Junko…?" Yamamoto was surprised that Junko was actually thinking about him in this situation…_

"_Yeah. She said it'd be cold and to give you this shirt, and that Sandals are easier to move in than trainers. Plus, she thought you'd be hungry so made these before she left."_

_Wow…she was sure being nice to him…But he didn't know what she meant by sandals are easier to move in…last time he checked, trainers were easier to move in…_

_His father left to leave him to decide what to do…he decided to eat the rice balls, he really liked Junko's rice balls, and to put on the dress shirt over his shirt. But when he put on the shirt, he noticed a letter in the pocket with his name wrote on it. _

_Instead of leaving it to bug him, he opened the piece of paper and found it was from Junko. _

_Takeshi_

_I hope you do well in your match today. I'll be cheering for you, no matter where I am. Make sure you put on that extra shirt._

_It's going to rain heavily later*_

_From Yuki Junko_

_P.S I hope you enjoy the rice balls _

Yamamoto just laughed at his new friends letter. He suddenly felt reassured about his match against Squalo. He knew somebody far away would be cheering for him, except for his father.

He got up from where he sat and switched his trainers to the sandals Junko had for him and grabbed his trusty Shigure Kintoki.

Watch out Squalo! Here comes Yamamoto Takeshi!!

**Meanwhile…with Junko**

She sat at the window of her bedroom, looking out to see Namimori high…where soon enough, Yamamoto would be fighting against Superbia Squalo…

Junko worried about Yamamoto's safety…going against elite assassins was a life or death situation…and the Vongola guardians were going against it. She didn't know much about it, but she knew that these guys weren't going to be pushovers.

Her go nudged at her ankle softly looking up at her with worry. Dogs really could see your emotions…

She gently patted the top of his head and allowed him to lick at her hand softly. She smiled down to the German Sheppard and looked back to her window…

"Takeshi…I know you can win…but that all depends if you know you can win…please…believe in yourself, like I believe in you…"

**Mid-way through the match**

Yamamoto needed to figure out a way to get to Squalo and fast…! So far, most of his attacks had failed to hit Squalo, and he could only dodge, until his shoulder was hit at least. At that point he was thanking Junko for giving him the extra shirt. If he were only wearing one, the wound would have been deeper due to only having one shirt to cut through…didn't make much sense but he knew it could've been worse if he neglected to put the other shirt on…

Right now, he had only just figured out what his father had said to him about the eight Shigure Souen style forms…now he got it…He knew what to do…

Charging in once more, he ran up the broken pillar to reach Squalo, who just seemed to laugh at him.

He pulled his new stance, which resembled a baseball stance, causing Squalo to laugh once more.

"VOOOOOII! What kind of stance is that!? Do you think your playing baseball!?"

Yamamoto just smiled at the loud silver haired man…

"Baseballs the only thing I'm good at."

Squalo rushed in towards Yamamoto, sword at the ready.

Yamamoto raised his katana, raising another pillar of water into the air to another side of the arena, which allowed him to shift and avoid Squalo's charge.

Even though he successfully avoided the charge, Squalo's water cutting charge turned to where Yamamoto was now positioned whom could only block Squalo's new attacks with his sword, and run in another direction only to be followed by Squalo.

But a wave of water came down on Squalo. A wave that contained Yamamoto with his katana held high.

Although that wouldn't work against Squalo. His arm turned out to be artificial, which turned back to stab straight through Yamamoto's stomach…which just turned into water and sprayed all over Squalo.

Quickly turned around, he saw the real Yamamoto in the air with his sword about to make contact with Squalo, and when it did, few words rang in Yamamoto's head…

_I'll be cheering for you, no matter where I am…_

'_If she was…then it sure as hell worked!_'

He brought down his katana, throwing Squalo into the water. He caught the ring of rain on the end of his katana and quickly grabbed it. He looked around and noticed a camera pitched up against a wall.

He put the two rings together and showed it to the camera.

"I won."

He was happy that he won, but that happiness didn't last long when he heard that a shark had been released!

He quickly grabbed Squalo and attempted to help him to a door, but nothing was helping. The blood coming from Squalo was just attracting the shark closer!

"Just put me down…"

"Squalo!"

He resisted putting him down, but was force away when Squalo threw the poor boy to another rock.

"You're a good swordsman, brat…you just need to get rid of that softness…" were his last words, before the shark jumped out of the water and came crashing down onto Squalo…

Yamamoto looked into the water, in hope that Squalo was strong enough to get away, but his question of 'is he ok' was answered by a pool of blood coming to the surface…

The answer…was _**no**_…

**Back outside**

Everybody waited on the Cervello to announce who was fighting next. Yamamoto had come back outside too, looking quite sorry for himself, after not being able to help Squalo.

"The winner of the rain match was Yamamoto Takeshi…Now the next match will be…"

Everybody tensed up…these Cervello sure knew how to create a mood…

"The guardians of snow!"

Tsuna looked to the Varia, only to see a boy at least their age perk up. His hair was black and scuffed up into a grey piece of material. His eyes were yellow and looked like a serpents eyes.

But…he actually looked harmless, all in all…

"Vongola. Is your snow guardian here?"

Tsuna jumped slightly at the mention of his name…Usually the guardian who was fighting next was there…there was never a case in which they weren't there…so this confused him…

"Well…Umm…I don't-"

"Yes. They're here."

"R-Reborn!?"

Tsuna looked to his home tutor who was just smiling, and looked to a nearby tree.

"You can come out now."

"Damnit. I didn't think you'd notice…"

Everybody was expecting some kind of ninja to jump out from a branch from the tree. But from the back of the tree, a young girl came around. Two swords strapped to her back and…oh…shit…

Standing in front f them was Yuki Junko. Her regular black eye patch on, her hair scuffed up and the same outfit she was wearing when Yamamoto first saw her.

"J-Junko!?"

Junko looked to Yamamoto and smiled at her baseball loving friend.

"I'm glad you came out alive, Takeshi"…he really didn't know what to feel about that sentence…

Relieved he was live…or offended that she said he could've been dead…

"Umm…s-sorry to ruin the moment but…do I know you…?"

Junko looked from Yamamoto to the young Vongola tenth and smiled politely.

"Oh. Excuse my rudeness. I'm Yuki Junko, your Guardian of Snow. Pleasure to meet you, Vongola tenth."

"HIIIIIE!? You dragged an innocent young girl into the mafia!?" Reborn just kicked his student in the back of the head at his sudden outburst.

"Be quiet, Dame Tsuna."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Out of nowhere, the Vongola snow guardian received a death glare from the young black haired boy, who you probably can tell is the Varia snow guardian.

"Che…I can't believe your going to make me fight a girl, boss…"

Said boss, just sent the boy a death glare that practically stated ' You're going to fight her or I'll kill you, trash!'…said trash looked away in deep fear. He was only about 13-15 after all…

Junko just laughed softly and looked to Tsuna with a smile on her face.

"You'll accept me as your Guardian, right?"

"H-Huh!? W-Well…We have no choice. We'll forfeit if I don't…and…you seem friendly enough…OK. I'll accept you." Oh geez, what was he saying, he didn't even want to fight the Varia anyway, now he was involving an innocent girl!

She smiled thankfully at Tsuna and bowed politely. Did she ever get tired of smiling. Her uncovered eye darted back to the young boy, the smile on her face slowly dying down…until it was barely noticeable.

The boy merely smirked at her, with a wide fanged grin.

"Heh…You may be a girl…but don't worry…I'll make sure you die quickly."

A shiver ran down her spine as the boy stuck out his tongue at her, with it turning out to be a snake's tongue.

This looked like it was going to be…and interesting match if anything…

*****OMAKE*****

Chibi Junko and Chibi Tsuna are sat at a table, both drinking some herbal tea.

Both slurp their drink and put it back down on the table, sighing happily.

Junko: Nothing like herbal tea to calm the soul…right, Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: Yeah…ah…By the way…

Junko: Yeah?

Tsuna: Why do you call me Tsunayoshi instead of just Tsuna…?

Junko: Ah…I call everyone by their full first names!

Tsuna: But…why…?

Junko: Well…I don't like being on a last name basis like some people do…You call Takeshi and Hayato, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, right? Well if I do that, I feel further away from them…

Tsuna: Do you do that with everyone?

Junko: There are exceptions…

Tsuna: Like?

Junko: Hibari…

Tsuna: Hibari-san? Why?

Junko:…I don't **want** to feel close to him…

An image of Chibi Hibari attacking the two innocent Chibis comes into their heads…They both shudder and quickly drink some more tea…

Junko: Oh…! And also Dr. Shamal!

Tsuna: Why…?

Chibi Junko shudders once more as the curtains close

Junko: You…You don't want to know…

Tsuna: I think Yamamoto might…

*****TRANSLATION NOTES*****

*_It's going to rain heavily today_

A few friends commented that this had no plot, but it does. To let you all know, this is a pun about the rain battle and the fact that its in a wet area and they both keep making pillars and such. But basically it is a pun towards the rain ring.

*Omake

The Omake also confused a few friends. They didn't get what Junko meant at all. Junko feels closer to people when she is using their first names. A first name basis, basically.


	4. Behind Blue eyes

**Welcome one and all! This is the new chapter of Waitress Wanted! Now, you'll all be wondering why, but I haven't wrote Junko VS Varia yet, sorry to say. I decided to leave it for all the nice reviewers out there to say who they think should win! Vongola's Junko! or the Varia's Jun! **

**Plus! We want your say on certain things!**

**Tsuna: That's right! For the Millefiore arc, which will be up as soon as the Varia arc and a few fillers are finished, we need to know what the ring of snow can do! Cuz we know that the sun is like healing and cloud is growth, etc. but we don't know what snow will do! Message with your view and what it should do! Every time you do, you stop a Junko from crying!**

**Junko: Yeah! Wait...what?**

**Yamamoto: Please message your feedback and rate and review the story! We hope you enjoy it!**

**But first, I've had this question a lot...when are Yamamoto and Junko going to realise their love for each other...**

**Junko: Well, extra feedback for that would be helpful too!**

**Tsuna: Your acting so oblivious to it!**

**Junko: :3**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Waitress Wanted! A nice filler chapter with a bit of fluff until get some feedback for chapter 5! If no one feedsback I might need to stop the story because without ideas and knowing what people want I will have to stop and start some other stories which I might actually start on soon, when my head gets out f the gutter which is Reborn xD**

**All: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**Waitress Wanted**

**Behind blue eyes**

*****RECAP*****

"Heh…You may be a girl…but don't worry…I'll make sure you die quickly."

A shiver ran down her spine as the boy stuck out his tongue at her, with it turning out to be a snake's tongue.

This looked like it was going to be…an interesting match if anything…

* * *

*****STORY START*****

Staring outside, Yamamoto was confused about everything that was going on…hey who wouldn't?

If you just found out a fairly innocent girl was secretly caught up with the Mafia, anyone would be confused…

Especially Yamamoto…

If anything, he felt like crying.

Maybe if she told him it might have been better! But she kept quiet…or maybe he should have known…after all she **did **carry around a pair of swords…

He sighed softly and scratched his head…right now, said girl was working in the shop with his Father, and he was sitting outside the dojo.

Even though he wanted to help out today, he couldn't face her!

He couldn't even reply to her this morning when she walked into work and gave him a bright smile.

He just…ran…

Inside, he really wanted to talk to her again, and just ask about the Mafia…

But his mind just told him to stay away…that she was trouble…but he didn't want to listen…

People always say, 'Listen to your heart'. But…does that mean ignore your brain telling you something? Because you never know…listening to your heart, might make your heart stop…

Meanwhile, said girl was quietly washing the dishes that were recently used by some guests…but normally she'd be serving people…

Well…lets just say she had to clean up some messes she made…broken plates to be exact…she couldn't think straight…she was confused and frustrated.

You'd think it was because of her match being tonight, but no.

It was the fact that Yamamoto wasn't talking to her…thoughts ran through her head like a jet plane…

_Does he hate me…? If so then…why…? What did I do…? I mean…I didn't mean to hide the Mafia from him…I couldn't tell him! It'd still be the same! He'd still think of me like some freak! _

_But…Takeshi…maybe…he wouldn't have…_

_I'm so stupid…_

She felt like dying, right there, right then…Maybe she should just let this guy kill her…that way, she wouldn't have to face Yamamoto anymore…

But even she knew that if she did, she'd let Tsuna down…maybe…she'd at least have Tsuna still like her…he's probably used to it…but Yamamoto…isn't…

He's still new to the Mafia world, and doesn't understand how things go…

He probably thought…it was all muscular men with guns who worked for different families…not 15 year old girls wearing eye patches…

She raised her hand and ran one of her slender fingers over her white doctors eye patch…

_Father…_

As if on cue, Yamamoto walked into the kitchen, not knowing Junko was going to be in there…

As he saw her he flailed his arms into the air and attempted to escape before she realised she was there…

But, to his dismay, she turned around and looked him straight into his good eye.

But, before anything else, Yamamoto noticed one thing…

A simple tear, running down Junko's cheek…

"T…Takeshi…"

He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty…He easily guessed that she was crying in confusion to his silence towards her…

She bit her lip and turned back to the sink to continue her dishes…

She was surprised when a strong hand gripped gently at her wrist and pulled her away from the dishes, only to face a frowning Yamamoto…

He kept his grip gentle on her slim wrists…mentally noting about her thin wrists and her oddly soft skin…He also noted that her finger nails were oddly shaped…did she bite her nails?

He noticed that the brunette was avoiding eye contact with him. But, he had none of that…

He used his free hand t cup her flushed cheek and turn her towards him.

Her blue eye look towards his brown one, and he noted the variety of emotions that ran through her eye…

Sadness…despair…and mainly…

Loneliness

_She lives alone you know…_

His father knew that her father had died, and wanted him to look after her…so far…he was doing a shit job of it…

He lowered his own gaze and released his small grip on her wrist and cheek…leaving the smaller female, puzzled and still slightly teary…

She got a look in the raven haired swordsman's eye too…and there were plenty of emotions around him too…but…compared to her, his eyes were brighter than hers…

What she saw was sadness, confusion, frustration and…friendliness…

She always saw that in him…that's why…

That's why she liked him so much…

And because…

"…Takeshi…"

He quickly snapped his gaze back to her, only to see her eye glazed over, and her looking at him oddly…

"You look…just like…"

She went quiet, worrying the swordsman in front of her…

"Just like who…Junko…?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up to him, her facing turning multiple shades of red.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

She looked away from him, tears once again forming in her eye…

Frowning, Yamamoto gripped at her small shoulders softly and looked straight at her…

Even though Junko never looked at him, she could feel his gaze burning through her, almost like he knew everything she was feeling…

"Junko…what are you talking about…?"

Junko finally turned her face towards him and looked him straight in the eye…once again, her visible eye glazing over and going back into her little trance, but this time, she was slowly leaning towards him.

"I…I was saying…you look…just like…"

As she leant closer towards his face, his grip on her shoulders loosened, so it was almost like he was barley holding her back. He just stood there, wide eyed, at the scene before him…

Their noses were touching now, and he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"You look like…my…"

Yamamoto slowly shut his eyes, as if knowing what was coming…but his eyes snapped back open, when he felt Junko slide out of his almost non-existent grip.

Junko had fainted, and fallen to the floor in a heap…But not before Yamamoto had heard the words…

_Brother…_

"J…JUNKO!!"

He rushed to her side, and lightly leant her upwards to check her breathing…he sighed in relief once he realised her breathing was fine, and her life wasn't in jeopardy…

But, having a small brain storm, decided to take her this room to lie down. It wasn't exactly comfortable on the kitchen floor…his dad would get the wrong idea from her being in his bed, but its better than nothing…

He placed his hands under her neck and thighs, giving him the ability to pick her up bridal style…the only thing was she was heavy even though she was so small.

He carried her up to his room, and set her gently down on his bed.

He actually finally realised, that he's never been this close to her before…or any girl for that matter. Usually girls **would **swoon over him, but they wouldn't get too close, or close enough for him to get a good look at them.

Right now, he could catch every detail of the small brunette in front of him…

Her lips were parted and her chest was rising and falling at a normal rate. He always thought she had a flat chest, but truth be told, she was fairly normal sized, it was just hidden under her baggy sense of fashion. All her body was small, thin an delicate, hidden under her baggy clothes.

He guessed the mild trance and her fainting was probably just stress because of her match tonight…

_Tonight…She'll be fighting the Varia…tonight…_

It was then he realised why he wasn't talking to Junko after finding out she was the Guardian of Snow…

He…didn't want to see her hurt so…he rejected the fact, and also rejected her…

But in the end, that just hurt them both, Junko especially…

He looked back down to the female Mafioso when he heard he groan gently, and her eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up to the raven haired swordsman…

"Take…shi…?"

Using his usual grin, he nodded at her and gently put his hand on top of her short hair, ruffling it up slightly.

"You OK now, Jun-Chan?"

She cocked her head to the side in a curious manor, blushing only slightly…

"Jun…Chan…?"

"Ah. Sorry if you don't like it. It just came out all of a sudden. I mean…all girls need cute nicknames, right?"

"S…Sure…I…I think its cute."

Blushing lightly, he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad…"

The conversation died and thing got awkward. They both just sat there, not making eye contact with each other…Even though Yamamoto wanted to say something, he couldn't…he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he just ended up looking like a fish…

"Sorry…"

He looked back to her, and saw that she was now looking up at him, or was looking at the back of his head at the time…

"J…Jun-Chan…?"

"I'm sorry about…the whole…snow guardian thing-" "Don't be."

Looking up into Yamamoto's brown eyes, she felt safe and secure…like she could trust him with anything…and that his smile would be the only thing to keep her from screaming…

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Jun-Chan."

"Then…why? Why were you ignoring me all day?" "Because I was scared…"

"Eh…?"

His smile had dropped and he was looking down on her with a sad look on his face…

"I was scared…if I stayed near you…I'd have to see you get hurt…I…I don't want that…you're my friend, Jun-Chan…and I hate seeing my friends hurt…"

"T…Takeshi…I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!"

Just watching his normally smiling friend flail around and apologize so much for something that wasn't her fault made him laugh. The scene reminded him of Gokudera apologizing to Tsuna.

"Jun-Chan…its ok…forgive and forget, right?"

"Ah…y-yeah…sure!"

He noted happily that she had turned back into her normal smiley self.

"Now, I think you should go home and rest up. Your match is tonight, right? And your against that snake guy?"

"Oh…yeah but…my shift…"

"I'll take it for you. Don't panic, OK?"

"Oh…OK. Thanks a lot, Takeshi!"

Saying goodbye, she ran off out of the shop and back home…

Yamamoto smiled, thinking today to be a funny and awkward day…but he got to know Junko a lot better than he did.

But…getting too close meant he'd be hurt more if Junko got too injured or even worse…

**Died…**

He shivered just thinking about that.

And being against that snake guy, who gave Yamamoto the creeps with that forked tongue and those reptilian eyes…

But, watching the back of Junko running home, he smiled…for some reason, he knew she'd come out of this OK…she wasn't the type to die on friends…

And she wasn't about to go and die on Yamamoto now…

* * *

*****OMAKE*****

Chibi Haru appears on stage

Haru: Hai! Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous corner!

Chibi Reborn and Tiff-Chan are sitting on a chair each the other side of the stage,

Tiff-Chan: sorry to say, but being the first interview, not much will go on! SOME RANDOM QUESTION!!

Reborn: Haru…get this over with and introduce the first guest.

Haru: Hahi! Today's guest is…The heroine of this story! Yuki Junko-Chan!!

Chibi Junko comes down on that cage thing.

Junko: Nice of you to have me here, Haru.

Haru: Thanks for coming! Now this is something I've been curious of for a long time now.

Reborn: And what's that?

Haru: What is that marking on your cheek for!?

Junko: Eh? That's it? I was born with this. Simple as.

Haru: BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?

Junko: Mean?

Haru: YES!

Junko: Well…I think all my family have one…

Haru: Hahi?

Reborn: So it's a family marking then?

Junko: Ah! Exactly! We're just born with it, but they're different colours each time.

Reborn: What are other colours?

Junko: Well…my father had a crimson one, my mother had a pink one and my brother had a blue one.

Reborn And yours is green.

Haru: Strange, desu~!

Reborn: Anything else you want to ask?

Haru: Hahi! Umm, N-N-No! Lets leave that to the readers!

Junko: Ah…yes. Dear readers, if you have any questions for ANY character from Reborn or any OC's used, please just message RedTiff1994 with the question and how you want to be referred to! If you ask a question it should be feature in a future Omake!

Haru: That's it for us! This was Haru's Haru Haru interview dangerous corner! See you again, desu~!


	5. The snow and its impacts

**Finally! I can take this off hiatus now! I had a few plot bunnies which told me how to do this! I'm gonna stop doing recaps as of next chapter xD cuz its gets annoying to do after a while ^^'**

**So! The battle of the snow! Jun VS Yuki Junko! 8D who will win!? In this chapter!**

**Junko and Yamamoto: Tiff-Chan does not own KHR! She does own the OC and she wrote it herself!****

* * *

Waitress Wanted**

**The snow and its impacts**

*****RECAP*****

Yamamoto smiled, thinking today to be a funny and awkward day…but he got to know Junko a lot better than he did.

But…getting too close meant he'd be hurt more if Junko got too injured or even worse…

**Died…**

He shivered just thinking about that.

And being against that snake guy, who gave Yamamoto the creeps with that forked tongue and those reptilian eyes…

But, watching the back of Junko running home, he smiled…for some reason, he knew she'd come out of this OK…she wasn't the type to die on friends…

And she wasn't about to go and die on Yamamoto now…

*****STORY START*****

It was now officially the beginning of the battle for the snow Vongola ring…Junko's match…

Yamamoto was worried like hell.

But not Junko.

Junko was right next to him, chatting casually with Basil as if nothing were actually going on…her hair tied up in that small ponytail she'd sometimes have, her black body warmer on, this time wearing a white no sleeved shirt under it which exposed her stomach slightly, her Vongola ring was already on a chain and around her neck, along with a necklace Yamamoto had noticed she was wearing more and more everyday…she also wore a pair of plain black skinny jeans with brown working boots on, the jeans tucked into them, and a white belt resting on her slender hips.

She could be so dense at times…at least Yamamoto knew that Junko knew that this was a real fight…but it didn't stop him from worrying…

She turned to him, smiling gently at him.

"Takeshi. What do you think this guys gonna be like?"

He just smiled down at her as best as he could…

"I'd rather not think about that…"

"I bet you don't…After fighting with Squalo I bet he's just as strong as him…"

Yamamoto tightened his eye patch, remembering what happened with Squalo.

"Squalo was a good swordsman…but we don't know what this guy will be like…"

"Since when were you serious, Takeshi?"

She laughed at the now blushing raven haired swordsman, she knew all too well how Yamamoto usually acted, and this wasn't how he was.

"I just hope he's not one of these nutcases that explains their past during battle."

Yamamoto just smiled at the petit girl who was laughing gently at her own joke.

He thought it was cute the way she laughed like that…but he pushed those thoughts aside and looked towards the group…

Tsuna seemed to have the same thoughts as him…

To be exact, Tsuna was thinking about how Junko would actually fight. She looked so innocent and gentle yet apparently was going to fight for him!? The guilt was slowly welling up inside him…if she got hurt, it'd be his fault…it'd also slightly be Reborn's fault for accepting some innocent like Junko into the Vongola family…it wasn't right, and if anything bad happened to her, it'd make him feel even worse…

Plus he knew what Yamamoto was going through…

Junko, oblivious to anything that was going on, merely smiled and looked around the school building to check for any sign of life.

Looking to the roof, she noticed the same two women that had been hosting the other fights, the pink haired 'Cervello' twins. She had always been suspicious of those two, seeing as they apparently worked for the Vongola, yet were going against them right now in any way possible…

Behind the Cervello, were the Varia…just waiting…

"Today's match, the battle of the snow, will be held on the field. Please, follow us."

Following the twins, the came to the field, which had been covered in fresh, rock hard ice.

Fans and air conditioners of all kinds were dotted around as to keeping the ice from melting, but it was a hot night, enough to melt the ice quickly…

"HIIIIIIE! Why is the field covered in ice!? I-If Hibari-san finds out, he'll bite us all to death!!"

"Tsunayoshi, please calm down!"

He looked over to Junko who just smiled and looked at the ice covered field…she nodded her head slightly and looked to the Cervello.

"The fight will be fought over the ice, but you have what could be counted as a time limit…"

"T-Time limit…?"

"Yes…It may just look like ice over the field, but it is actually a deep hole in the ground **filled **with the ice. During the fight, the ice will begin to melt quickly."

Reborn just looked to the Cervello, no childish smile present on his childish face…

"So, If nobody wins before the ice melts, they'll be sent under water, and possibly drown…"

"Exactly…"

"Plus…the added heat from the both of them will make it melt quicker, as they'll be running around and just adding more heat…"

Tsuna, looking to Junko once more, noticed the panic that was slowly spreading onto her face…

"Y-Yuki-San…"

"Please, don't worry about me Tsunayoshi…I'm not going to let you down…"

Tsuna felt guilt rising up in him once more…he was now beginning to panic more then Junko seemed to be…

"But Yuki-San! This isn't any normal fight, you know that! I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt! Please, just think about this-!" "I already have…" "Y-Yuki-San!!"

She looked up to the Varia guardian of snow and just smirked to herself…

"I made a promise to myself I'd help the Vongola in anyway I could…and when Reborn asked me to be your guardian, I swore I'd make sure you'd become Vongola 10th…"

"Y…Yuki-San…"

"Please Tsunayoshi…Just…call me Junko, OK?"

Tsuna seemed confused by her sudden request but nodded slightly…

"Y-Yeah…OK, Junko-San…"

He cocked his head in confusion as she just laughed at him slightly.

"Well, it's a start, right?"

"Would both Snow Guardians please step forward so we can check your rings…"

"There's my cue."

"H-Hold on, Jun-Chan!"

"Eh…?"

She looked over to Yamamoto who had slowly walked over to her, face slightly red.

"A-Ah…Please promise me you won't be too reckless…I know you've not been getting much rest lately…"

"Wow, I've been caught by the slow guy, I must be getting worse at this."

She laughed slightly and just smiled. "Don't worry. I'll only get reckless if I have to-" "No, Jun-Chan! Please, just don't! If it gets to bad just quit!"

"T…Takeshi…"

Everyone had gone quiet at this point…

"Ah…I mean…N-Nobody wants you to get hurt, so please…just…be careful, OK?"

She smiled at him softly and looked to everyone.

"Don't worry, OK? I'll be fine."

"B-But Junko-San! It'll be tough!"

Turning to Tsuna, she still just smiled but this time it was more…mature?

"OK…I give in…if anything goes wrong, I'll give in…"

"J-Junko-San…"

"Jun-Chan…"

"HOLD ON!!"

"Eh…"

"O-Oni-Chan!?"

Everybody looked towards Ryohei, who stood there grinning in his arm cast.

"We have to get pumped up for the match now, right! Let's do it to the Extreme!!"

"Wait, what…?"

Before she knew it, Junko was pulled into a huddle with Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Basil and Yamamoto.

"JUNKO! FIGHT!"

"Ohhhh…!!"

The huddle came apart and Junko was standing there confused but with a small smile gracing her features…

"Thank you, everyone…"

She looked away from them and walked towards the Cervello twins, who had waited patiently for her to arrive. Waiting with them was the Varia member she was against…

She stood there uncomfortably as her ring was checked by the Cervello…

She felt a small bead of sweat run down her face as she received many glares from the young Varia member.

She was guessing that, if he could, he'd possibly kill her on the spot in front of everybody…

"We have confirmed the two rings are real. The battle will begin. Would all spectators please stay behind the gates."

Tsuna and the others stood behind the gates which were on the edges of the ice/hole. Tsuna griped at the gate, only to get shocked by it, and forced to retract his hand from it.

"Tenth!"

"I-I'm OK, it was just a shock."

The Cervello looked to Tsuna, the same emotionless faces behind those masks.

"Yes, but as you keep touching it, the shock gets higher. If you keep touching it, it's possible you won't wake up after."

"B-But! That's-!"

"Just don't touch it, Dame Tsuna!"

Looking down to his miniature home tutor, Reborn was just looking through the gates to Junko, who had stepped onto the ice, and was already struggling to keep her balance.

"Junko-San…will she really be OK, against that guy…?"

"Junko will be fine…she's had more experience then most of you, so she's much stronger then you're thinking she is."

"R-Reborn!"

But before he could argue, he looked back to the field as the Cervello spoke up once more.

"The battle of the snow! Yuki Junko of Vongola VS Jun of the Varia! Battle, Start!"

Before anybody could blink, Junko had been sent flying into the electric gate.

"Guh…!"

"J-Junko-San!"

"I-I'm Fine!"

But she didn't look fine at all…she was badly winded by his blow, and gasping for air…

"Jun-Chan…!"

Jun smirked at her and slowly made his way towards her…

"C'mon! You're making this way to easy for me! Draw your swords!"

She did as she was told, and drew one of her swords that was attached to her white belt.

"Only one sword…?"

"That's all I'll need, to beat you…"

The anger was noticeable from the reptilian boy, as he was practically fuming…

"Why you…! Cocky little Bitch!"

He ran for her once more, slashing his long sharp finger nails, across her delicate and soft skin.

"Unh…!"

She stood strong and quickly retaliated by swinging her sword and slashing his arm, small trickles of blood dropping down his skin…but one thing stood out above all else…

His blood…

**Was black…**

"Wha…What the hell…? W-What **are** you…?"

"I'm a hitman…"

He licked some of the black blood off his arm and smirked at her, the blood now dripping off his sharp fangs…

"Something you'll never be…!"

Before she could blink he had used his elbow and punched it into her stomach, sending her again into the electric railing…this time, the voltage had gone up, shocking her violently.

"ARGH!!"

"J-JUNKO-SAN!!"

"JUN-CHAN!"

"Y-Yuki-Dono…!"

She fell, face first, into the hard but quickly melting ice, getting some water on her face.

_The water is melting quicker…!_

She lifted her face from the cold ice and managed to cough out some water that had gone up her nose and through to her mouth…the water dripped down her jaw and back onto the ice…

She heard Jun laughing at her as she got up, stumbling on the ice…she had no grip onto the ice!

"C'mon! Why don't you just hand over your ring now, and I might just let you live!"

Even she knew that was a lie…this guy was blood thirsty and wasn't going to give in that easily…

Regaining her balance, she stood in a defensive stance, still only one sword drawn, the other was still wrapped up tightly.

"You're still going to fight…? One sworded too…? Tsk…its your funeral…"

He quickly shifted in again to hit her once again, but his attack was blocked by her sword colliding with the skin on his palm…to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"H-How…!?"

"I saw through your speed…and figured out where you'd attack…"

She had a tight grip on the sword which was still digging into his palm, covering it with the black fluid from his hand…

"Its smart really, how you made it look like your own speed…It takes a lot of skill to do something like that…but…"

_Fuck…! I can't move! What's going on!?_

"It won't work anymore…Because I've seen through you…"

"Yeah, so what!? It doesn't mean you're going to win!! Cocky bitch!"

He flinched as his hand, which was feeling pain a second ago, suddenly lost all feeling…

"Ah…judging by the look on your face, it's kicked in, ne?"

"What the hell are you talking about…!"

She removed her sword from the skin on his palm and quickly pushed herself back on the ice, skidding to just before the electric fence…

"Heh…I guess that skill really is hard to perform…"

"Tsk…what the hell are you-!"

"I guess I'll tell you, since I know how you used your speed…my swords have a…numbing effect…or, they have a numbing gel on them. It's just in case I have a quick ass opponent like you're pretending to be…"

"Pretending!? Fuck you!"

Back with Tsuna and the others, everyone watched in awe and Jun started cursing and attempting to move his arm…

"R-Reborn…I…I don't understand…"

"Hm…? It's not as confusing as it all sounds, its just you Dame-Tsuna…"

"D-Don't say it like that! B-But…How **was **Jun moving so fast…?"

"Ah…she didn't say did she…? I thought you noticed actually…"

"Eh…?"

"J-Juudaime! You must've seen, right!?"

"N-No…"

Gokudera straightened up suddenly and coughed slightly…

"Well, to move that fast normally people need something to push off of right?"

"Riiiiight…"

"But the only thing Yuki and Jun can push off is the electric fence."

"But that's suicide…"

"Exactly…so the only option is…"

Before Gokudera could finish, Tsuna quickly figured it out…

"He skidded on the ice!"

This earned him a kick in the face from Reborn.

"Took you long enough!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

"It's quite impressive…it'd take great skill to push yourself off the ice and stop right in front of Yuki to attack…"

"R-Reborn…"

"She may be able to see how he moves so quickly now, but she won't always be able to see where his attacks come from…"

"C-Can't she use the skill too, kid!?"

Everybody looked to Yamamoto, who seemed to want to jump in there and help her out, but seeing as the fence was high and would shock the shit out of him, he had to restrain himself…

"Y…Yamamoto…"

"Hmp…Yuki could barley keep her balance as she walked onto the field…I doubt she can use the skill if she can't balance…"

"D-Damnit…"

Inside, Junko and Jun were still fighting, both equal, but this was now that Jun only had one hand…

_I'm holding up fine, I just need to numb his whole body…but…_

She attempted to go for his leg, but he jumped up into the air and as she went to strike as he fell, he turned himself so that she hit his dead arm, some more of his black blood spurting out, some getting on her face and white shirt…

_He keeps using his dead arm as a shield!!_

"Damnit…"

"Just quit now! Even with one arm I can still kick your skinny pale ass!"

True enough, even Junko knew he probably could and most likely would…

Before she knew it, Jun had used his free arm and elbowed her in the stomach, taking the breath out of her lungs, as she luckily missed the electric fencing…

She attempted to get up again, but her trouble breathing didn't help her at all…she was weaker than he was, and that was showing easily…she was beginning to have trouble wilding her own sword…Soon enough she'd be forced to draw her second sword…The only reason she had drawn one sword at first…

_Please promise me you won't be too reckless…_

She wasn't about to break her promise…no matter how much it hurt her…

She felt a strong hard grip the top of her hair, taking her hair into his fist and pulled her off the ground roughly…Jun held her high into the air, her feet unable to touch the icy cold ground.

She winced at the pain she felt from him tugging at her hair and just let herself be lifted from the ground…she held her sword weakly in her hand and was reaching for her other sword.

"Why don't you just die…? You can't defeat me…"

She cringed when she felt him use his other hand to grasp at her belt…"You've not even drawn you're second sword…" He ripped the belt off her, which also ridded her of her second sword, leaving her with the one sword in her hand.

"D…Damn…it…"

Tsuna could only watch in horror as Jun raised his other hand, ready to slash down…

"B-But that's his-!"

"The numbing gel has worn off…he can move his arm freely again…"

"N-NO! J-Junko-San!"

Tsuna was shocked when the electric fence had started to shock something, yet Jun and Junko were nowhere near it…they were in the middle of the quickly melting ice, water beginning to surround them both and it seemed like when the twins said a deep hole…they meant…

A deep hold filled with water and a layer of ice on top…

There were spots here and there, where there was no ice and water was rising up quickly…

Looking to the source of the shock, Tsuna saw that Yamamoto was gripping tightly onto the fence, getting the 'shock' of his life…

"A-AUGH!!"

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Let go of it you baseball freak!!"

"Y-Yamamoto-Dono! Thou canst get in to her!"

"I-I need to help her! She'll die! Jun-Chan!"

He let go of it quickly as the voltage was turned up…it was so strong that it burnt his hand heavily…

"You stupid baseball freak! Now if Junko touches it she could die because you raised the voltage!"

"N…No…she'll…"

Jun brought his clawed hands back down and scratched deep into her stomach area and dropped her back to the floor when the damage was done, leaving Junko screaming on the floor in agony. Three bloody marks were left on her stomach…

Jun walked over to the screaming girl and gripped at the chain around her neck.

"Surrender now…that scratch won't kill you, but I easily could…if you surrender it, you're death will be from blood loss…If you don't surrender the ring…well then, I'll make you're death a **lot **more painful…"

Tsuna looked down to Junko, her screaming had died down and the only noise that was coming from her were small whimpers…

"You can't…have it…ah…!"

He held a tighter grip around the ring and began to pull it, pulling her head up with it…

"Don't make me kill you!"

Jun could feel the mocking glares that his 'comrades' were giving him from the sidelines, which basically said that she had to kill her and get the ring…or he'd be the one skewered…he wasn't scared of death and he never would be…but he didn't want the torture of finding out she survived, after the cow child, Lussuria and Squalo all got mortally wounded. He wasn't going to turn out like that…he wouldn't…and never wanted to…

Junko turned her head to look Tsuna in the eye and smiled gently at him…

"I'm…s-sorry…Tsunayoshi…but…I can't keep up anymore…this…battle had to be won…"

"J-Junko…San…y-you…can't mean…"

She smiled gently at the Vongola 10th and quietly whispered, so only he could hear what she said, and his eyes widened as she said…

_At least I kept my promise to you…_

"J-JUNKO-SAN!!!"

Nobody saw exactly what Jun did to her, but a load scream tore through everybody's ears, making them all cringe. All they saw was Junko writing pain on the floor, while Jun stood above her, holding the snow ring in his hands.

"Tough luck kiddo…I warned you…"

Jun just turned away from Junko's breaking body and gave his ring over to Levi, who didn't look amused.

"I thought you were going to kill her…?"

"She'll die from blood loss eventually…it doesn't matter what they do…"

Looking back, he saw the Cervello checking her body…her screams had died down quickly and she was now lying there, shivering.

There was lots of water forming around her…it was actually lucky that the match had finished…as the ice was about to melt fully…meaning one would drown…

"The winner of the battle of snow…Jun!"

One Cervello picked up the shivering body of Junko and walked over towards the gate of the electric fence, where the Vongola stood in pure worry for their snow Guardian.

They put the body down onto the floor just outside the gate…the first to approach the body was Tsuna…

"J-Junko-San…are you…please…speak…"

He quietly shook her whitening body, on the verge of tears…next to him, Yamamoto was softly holding her limp hand…

"Jun-Chan…please…hold on…you'll be fine…right…?"

They both just stared down at Junko, who was shaking and whimpering at the pain she felt…

"Dame-Tsuna! You need to get her to a hospital now! Or she'll die!"

"R-Right! Y-Yamamoto!"

Knowing what Tsuna meant, Yamamoto quickly scooped up the bleeding girls body, as they all quickly ran to the hospital in attempts to save her…

The snow…had stopped falling…

*****OMAKE*****

Chibi Haru is on her stage in her dress holding a microphone and anime crying.

Haru: Hi. Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru interview. Dangerous corner desu. Today had a sad ending…

Chibi Reborn is sitting in his chair…

Reborn: Ah…you actually understood…

Haru: Of course! I can understand Yamamoto's and Junko's relationship as if it were mine and Tsuna-San's!!

Reborn: So…that's what you understood…

Haru: Hahi? What's that supposed to mean?

Reborn: Never mind. Just introduce the guest.

Haru: R-Right! Today's guest is! Yamamoto Takeshi!

Chibi Yamamoto comes down in the cage.

Yamamoto: Yo! How is everybody today?

Haru: Oh! Great, thanks for asking!

Reborn: So what's the question?

Haru: Ah! The person who gave the question wished to remain anonymous! But the question for Yamamoto is…"how do you inwardly feel about Junko-Chan?"

Yamamoto: E-EH! *blush* H-How I feel about J-J-Jun-Chan!

Haru: Hahi! This is the question I've been waiting for! Yamamoto, please tell!

Yamamoto: W-Well…she's a good friend…I-I think she's…kind of cute…well…umm...that's all I guess!!

Reborn: I guess we can't force it out of him…

Haru: Aww…but I wanna know…

Yamamoto: Who actually asked that anyway…?

Haru: Umm…well, I uhh…

Reborn: Haru…

Haru: Hahi?

Yamamoto: Don't tell me you wrote the question…

Haru: HAHI! W-Well! That's the end of Haru's Haru Haru interview! I-I hope you all write in your questions! See you again desu~!


	6. Regeneration

**Horribly sorry about what was going on with it. I had to delete the old chapter because it wasn't being fair T3T**

**Yamamoto: That's not very nice of it ;--;**

**Tsuna: Yamamoto...don't give her the pity she wants...**

**Meeeeeh, sorry if I don't sound so happy, baaaaad things been happening lately, so having to replace this wasn't gonna help me ^^' Playing Final Fantasy 13 should, but being forced to iron...--- damn my fatheeeeeer x.x**

**Anyway 8D'' I hope you enjoy not having to read this backwards xD**

**Junko: Tiff-Chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Though she does own me...sadly...**

**...stfu Junko...**

**Regeneration**

After her defeat in the snow battle, Junko was taken to the hospital to be saved.

As if luck was on her side, she survived. Though oddly, this brought distress on Dino, as he actually thought that she would have died…

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera came to visit the snow guardian. Though on the way to her room, they passed someone in the hallway, who seemed to be coming from Junko's room.

Though slightly alarmed by this, the three stood still to let him past as they examined his features, and what they saw came as a slight shock.

The boy looked to be the 18 year old version of Yamamoto! His black spiky hair was just a bit longer and scruffier than Yamamoto's and he had a large scar on his right cheek, which was a slight difference from the two.

The biggest difference in the two was the mystery boy's bright blue eyes and the glare he seemed to be giving the three.

As he walked out, the only thought the three had was…

_Who was he…?_

The three quickly realised he came from Junko's room and ran to the door, practically crashing through it.

"Junko-San!"

"Yuki!"

"Jun-Chan!"

The three felt embarrassed when she was just staring down at the three oddly.

"What the hell are you guys doing…?"

"Ah…no…nothing…We…just came to visit…"

"No need to kill the door."

Everyone got settled and started to talk happily (minus Gokudera) to Junko, who was happy that the three decided to visit. Nobody noticed that Dino was standing at the door frame.

"Tsuna."

"Eh? Dino-San?"

"Can I talk to you out here? Gokudera and Yamamoto will keep Junko company."

"A-Ah…sure…"

Tsuna walked out into the hallway with Dino, closing the door behind them.

"Tsuna. You noticed how quickly Junko healed over, right?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…what about it…?"

"It seems odd…Romario expected her to take at least a whole month to finish healing over…"

"So…? She must just heal very well."

"But that may not be in case…I mentioned her quick healing, but looking at the look on her face was shocking. She suddenly began sweating, looking either guilty of something, or just plain nervous of us finding out something…Tsuna, you need to ask her, because she isn't gonna talk to us."

"W-Why bother!? If she doesn't want to talk to you, why will she want to talk to me!? Let her keep it private!"

Dino sighed and looked in through the window on the door, seeing a smiling Junko, with Gokudera in a headlock, a laughing Yamamoto beside them. This scene caused Dino to laugh.

"I recommend that you ask though Tsuna. If you don't want to, don't. But you never know, she might just open up to you. My only thought is that we still know nothing about her…"

Now that Tsuna thought about it, they really didn't know anything about her, except what he was told by Yamamoto. Which wasn't all that much.

Junko was very much a mystery…to all of them.

Tsuna sighed and walked back into the room once Dino decided to leave.

He couldn't help but look at Junko curiously…After what Dino said, he was horrible curious yet slightly paranoid of Junko…yes, she was his snow guardian, but it had to be done, or they'd have lost that ring…and the situation would have been worse…

Junko hadn't seen the other battles, all she knew was that that night was the night of the sky battle and that made her feel bad about being in hospital, unable to watch, but was constantly distracted by those feelings when they visited.

"Tsunayoshi! Your back! What did Dino want?"

"A-Ah…It's nothing. Just about the sky battle."

"Well, I'll be there tonight to watch ya! I ain't missing you kicking Xanxus' ass!"

_E-Easier said than done!_

"J-Junko-san…You need to stay and rest…"

"It's fine! You can already see I'm healing quick!"

"Junko-San…C-Can I speak to you alone for a moment!?"

"Hm? Oh, Sure."

"G-Gokudera-Kun…Yamamoto…Can you leave us alone for a moment…?"

"Sure, Tsuna!"

"Of course, Tenth!"

The two left the room, Gokudera obviously reluctant to do so (not verbally but physically). Once gone, Tsuna turned to Junko solemnly.

"J-Junko-San…is there something your not telling us…?"

Junko tilted her head to the side in thought before coming to a conclusion…

"Not that I know of…well, I mean…obviously I've not told you much but-"

"J-Junko-San! I mean the important things! Like how you're healing this quickly when Dino-San said you shouldn't even be alive when your wound was so bad!"

Before he ran his mouth anymore, he'd quickly covered it, before bowing his head down.

"I-I'm sorry…I went too far…"

"Nah, that's OK. You have your rights Tsunayoshi…especially the right to have a go at me, seeing as…I guess I am hiding things…"

"J-Junko-San…?"

"Just promise you won't tell the other, kay?"

"Eh…Why?"

"It's…embarrassing OK? I mean…I know your curious, so I'll tell you most things about me…some you can tell but…others you can't…"

"Umm…All right."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna fidgeted as Junko seemed to be contemplating something, before she nodded and looked at him again.

"I'm gonna show you something, OK?"

"A-Ah…O-OK."

Before he could blink, she had removed her eye patch, revealing her eye…which to be honest…wasn't that amazing…

"Umm…Junko-San?"

"I know…it doesn't look amazing…You can tell the others that it's not amazing, but the story behind my eye patch is…embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing…? How?"

"I'm sure Takeshi already told you, my father died when I was younger, around when I was 10. So I live with my mother, who happens to be a bit wrong in the head since he died."

"Wrong in the head? How?"

"She thinks really random things…but I'm still not sure if she was born that way…?"

"So…what does this have to do with-"

"She thinks it'll cure me. My eye that is…"

"Eh…? I can't see anything wrong with your eye…"

"Hmm…Guess not…The problem with my eyes is that I just have no sight in this eye what so ever…and, like I said, my mother thought wearing an eye patch would cure it…"

Tsuna really couldn't believe anything he was hearing…anyone would guess that forcing your child to look like a pirate wouldn't cure their blindness.

"S-So, your blind in your right eye?"

"Pretty much. Been like that since I was born. No one knows why."

"T-That's…"

"Sad? I know. You can say it, you know. I won't get offended."

"So then…Junko-San…How can you heal so fast…?"

"Hm? Again, born with it…Ever since I was born, I can't die out of injury…My dad used to tell me, only certain people would be able to kill me if they injure me."

"T-These are some things I don't need to know about…"

"Geez…it's fine, Tsunayoshi. You need to know this right? If it helps, that's all there really is."

"Well…yeah…Oh! By the way!"

"Hm? What's up?"

Tsuna looked at Junko in a worried way before saying:

"Who was that man we walked past in the hallway?"

"That man…? You mean my brother?""……eh……?"

Junko tilted her head to the side as she watched Tsuna's face change from emotion to emotion before stopping on; Shock Horror.

"EH!? B-B-But, he looks almost like Yamamoto!!""You're telling me…When I first saw Takeshi, I thought that my brother just cut his hair and wore contacts, but their voices are different, plus my Brother is taller."

"I-I guess…"

Tsuna recalled something Yamamoto told him about one time when Junko fainted…He said that she did actually tell him, but it was like she was a different person, getting close to his face…Lucky Yamamoto was fairly oblivious to anything that might have happened if Junko was like that…

"Yamamoto told me once that you told him about your brother…"

"Oh…Ohhhhhh, _that_…That was embarrassing…"

"Eh…?"

"I was actually kind of sick that day and I kept going out of it out of dizziness and I just wanted to point it out. It just…went kind of wrong so I looked kind of…like I was flirting, But I wasn't. I still need to say sorry for that…"

She was smiling slightly, scratching at the back of her neck nervously. Tsuna had to admit, Junko was a lot different when she wasn't putting on a serious face. The real Junko was…gentle…she sounded wise when in a bad situation but really…she was playful…she enjoyed herself like a normal teenager.

"Yamamoto understands…he didn't really get what was going on…h-he's a bit oblivious…"

"I noticed. It's kinda funny!"

Tsuna smiled at the innocent that radiated off Junko in this moment…when he first saw her, he honestly didn't know what he felt about her. But, now that he saw all of who she was…she didn't seem…mafia like at all…she seemed like she was only there because she wanted to help…but she must've been there because Reborn thought she was strong enough to be the snow guardian…

"Hm…Tsunayoshi…you OK? Your staring off a bit…"

"Ah…I-I'm good…"

Junko smiled again as Yamamoto and Gokudera walked back into the room, an angry face on Gokudera's face.

"You've been alone with Juudaime enough, we're coming back in!"

"Maa Maa, Gokudera. They were just talking."

"Don't let her flat chest get to you! She's obviously a seductress!"

"G-Gokudera-Kun…Junko-San hasn't been doing anything bad…Ah!"

When he looked back to her, he could swear he could see a small rain cloud floating above her head…

"Flat chested I may be…no need to remind me…"

Obviously she didn't like her breast size…

"J-Junko-San…It's OK to…well…be small…Your only young…"

"I'm your age…"

"…You are…?"

The depression cloud seemed to get worse as Tsuna kept speaking, so quickly decided to change the subject…

"Oh yeah…Your brother…He seemed to be glaring at us, any reason way?"

Junko snapped out of her depression and looked at him quite worried.

"Glaring at you…? He…He doesn't like Vongola that much, but glaring? I thought he'd just leave it…"

"He…Hates Vongola? Why?"

"Ah…It's nothing personal. It's just…before being in the Vongola now, I wasn't in a family. I was a hired bodyguard. I've never killed a soul before…"

"Never killed…? But…haven't most hitmen killed before…?"

"Have you…?"

"Well…No…"

"What about you two…?"

"I haven't…Gokudera?

"Not that I recall…"

"My brother thinks, Now that I have an important part in Vongola, that I'll start killing more…A wild assumption because of Vongola's past reputation…"

"V-Very wild…"

Tsuna noticed how distressed Junko seemed by this situation and so looked at the two, signalling they should leave.

"We'll leave you alone now, Junko-San…we hope you get better soon!"

"Thanks, Tsunayoshi…"

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow, Jun-Chan!"

Junko sat confused, tilting her head to the side slightly…they mustn't expect her to go to the Sky battle…but she wanted to watch…the three left her and she looked out the window…

"Ah…It's getting dark…no wonder they needed to leave…Tsunayoshi must need last minute training…"

She yawned quite loud before deciding it be better for her to go to sleep…knowing her luck…Tsuna would get angry if she tried to get to the sky battle in her condition…soon enough, sleep consumed her…

With Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, the three walked home happily, knowing that Junko would be OK, but Tsuna was slightly distressed.

Junko had hid a lot from them…and technically still was…but what more could she be hiding from them…? With her current record, Tsuna couldn't tell…Looking up at Gokudera and Yamamoto, the two were oblivious to Tsuna's trail of thoughts, both just arguing with each other.

Tsuna sighed and said his goodbyes to the two as he entered his own home…the only person who knew more about Junko then they did was Reborn…The main question was…why her? Out of so many good hitmen…why Junko…?

_**Omake**_

Haru: Hai! Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru interview, Dangerous corner!!

Reborn: Did we even get any questions over the past few chapters…?

Haru: Well…no…but…

Reborn: But nothing, why are we even doing this interview?

Haru: We're introducing people!!

Reborn: People…?

Haru: Yes! People! We're introducing the two OC's in this story! Jun from the Varia and Junko Yuki from Vongola!!

*Jun and Junko come down in the cage, Jun obviously not amused*

Junko: Ah! Haru! Nice to see you again!

Haru: Same to you!

Jun: Che…!

Haru: Hahi…?

Reborn: Not exactly smart putting in Varia with Vongola at the moment…

Haru: W-Why…? What's going on…?

Reborn: Ah…Haru doesn't know about the Varia battles…Never mind. It's nothing.

Jun: Just ask your damn questions…

Haru: Hahi!? A-All right! Basic questions! Birthdays please!

Junko: 28th January.

Jun: 3rd July…

Haru: Ok! Blood types!

Junko: AB.

Jun: No comment…

Haru:…Hahi…? O-Ok…heights!

*Both Jun and Junko seem to cringe at this*

Haru: Hahi…?

Reborn: This seems to be a delicate situation…for the two shortest people…

Jun: I-I'm not short! I-I'm taller than Mammon!

Reborn: Mammon is an arcobaleno though…he's an infant…

Jun: *flinches* B-But I'm still taller!

Junko: Doesn't count…

Jun: A-Aren't you on my side!?

Junko: Technically no…height wise, maybe, doesn't mean I'm gonna help…

Jun: Should've killed you when I had the damn chance!

Haru: J-Just give me your heights please!!

Both: NO!

Haru: H-HAHI!?

Reborn: The two are very sensitive about height it seems…next question…

Haru: A-Ah…right…I-is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourselves…?

Jun: *glares* like what…?

Haru: E-Eh…? Um…M-Maybe likes or dislikes…?

Jun: Che…Don't like much…I hate a lot…

Haru: E-Examples…

Jun: You're an example of 'dislike'…

Haru: *flails* That's not very nice!!

Junko: Don't worry…your on my 'like' list Haru…

Haru: *cries happily* Kind, desu~!

Junko: *smiles* well, any friend of Tsunayoshi's is a friend of mine…

Haru: Well! That's all we have time for! I hope Junko's love time with Yamamoto-San starts soon!!

Junko: Wait, 'love time'?

Haru: This has been Haru's Haru Haru interview, dangerous corner!

Junko: Haru! What's this about love!?

Haru: See you again, desu~!

*curtain goes down*

Junko: H-Haru!!

* * *

Waitress wanted


	7. The Final Battle

**What you've all been waiting for! The beginning of the sky match! whoop!**

**I didn't do the other ones because well...I lack motivation for the rest of the battles...*wise nod***

**Tsuna: Isn't that just lazy?**

**Yeah I guess...**

**Tsuna: wow...no snappy come back...**

**Things going on, things going on...plus my art coursework is getting me down...I'm only year 11 after all...and yes...I'M BRITISH!!**

**Tsuna: Yeah...can people stop messaging Tiff-Chan about the story and just adding 'are you British'.**

**IT GETS OLD!!**

**Yamamoto: Tiff-Chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! She does, however, own Jun-Chan!**

**If she annoys me I can always de-create her...**

**Junko: *hides behind Yamamoto and Tsuna* Don't let her get to me...**

**Yamamoto: D: Don't be mean.**

**Tsuna: =------=''**

**The final battle**

The battle of the sky was about to begin…everyone had arrived at Namimori, the place where the battle would take place, right after they saw a bright light come from the school.

In their panic, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil ran over to see Reborn and Tsuna, standing tall. Yet they saw Xanxus, smirking at everyone.

"You came, Trash."

"we've been waiting for you."

The Cervello twins jumped down between Xanxus and the Vongola.

"Now, all guardians on Sawada's side…"

"…Storm, sun, rain…"

"…and mist have arrived."

Looking behind them, they saw the young purple haired girl, Chrome.

"All that remain are Cloud, Snow and Thunder."

"R-Remain?"

Before the twins could answer, footsteps were heard and in their place, they saw Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-San!"

"What do you want?"

"Want?"

Looking behind him, Tsuna saw Ryohei chirp in.

"It's the same for us."

Chrome timidly added;

"The Cervello told the guardians to come…"

"That is correct."

"We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving guardians."

Tsuna looked down at Reborn, who stared in worry at the two Cervello.

"Compulsory summons?"

"They're here too…"

"Eh…?"

Looking behind Xanxus, they all saw Levi, Jun and Belphegor, Levi holding a small cage with Mammon inside, next to them, a hospital bed with a complaining Lussuria strapped to it.

"Treat me gently! I'm mortally wounded!"

This shocked all of the guardians, as they thought Mammon had disappeared and that Lussuria had been killed by Mosca.

"Hello~ It's been a while~"

Though he seemed to be in a bad mood with the two other Cervello holding the bed up.

"You're so forceful! Treat me gently!"

"It also seems Sawada's Thunder guardian is here too…"

"You don't mean…Lambo!"

Tsuna looked in horror as another Cervello was standing there, holding Lambo in her arms, an oxygen tank attached to him.

"Why is Lambo here!? He's only just regained consciousness! D-Don't tell me…!"

"T-Tsunayoshi!!"

"No way…"

The guardians looked to the side, seeing Junko standing there looking at them in worry.

"Junko-San! I told you to stay in hospital!"

Junko flinched at the comment before looking behind her at the Cervello that gripped her arm tightly.

"I'm not here because I want to be…"

Tsuna frowned and looked at the other Cervello.

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons is because the Sky match risks seven of the rings, as well as the Guardian's lives."

"Risk the rings AND the guardians lives?"

"That's correct."

"Wait's a second. What are you saying? Lambo's injured! Give Lambo back!"

"Please stand back. The situation is the same for the Varia."

Tsuna looked over at Lussuria, who was panting heavily in a cold sweat.

"Don't complain! When a summons is issued, it is the Guardians' duty to show, no matter what their condition!"

Even Mammon seemed to agree with this, even in his caged state.

"I was waiting for Xanxus-Sama's rage to cool and choose a time to assist."

Belphegor and Jun grinned at the poor arcobaleno.

"Well said. You were captured now you're a chatterbox."

"Such losers…it's pathetic…"

"Shut up, Jun-Chan! Bel-Chan!"

Tsuna winced at how cruel they were to each other, but heard an eager Yamamoto speak up.

"What about Squalo? Isn't he here?"

"You are aware of how the rain match ended."

"Squalo's life was lost."

He winced at the two Cervello's emotionless words, feeling a small and slender hand on his shoulder, said hand belonging to Junko, who had been allowed to join the group by the forceful Cervello.

"Now…we shall begin the Sky match."

Tsuna attempted to argue back about what was going on, only to receive a disqualification threat from the Cervello and a smirk from Xanxus, causing Tsuna to quickly back down.

"First, we will collect the guardians' rings."

"After all we've been through you want us to return them!?"

"If you are the true guardian, you should have nothing to worry about."

"In the end, the Vongola rings always return to their true masters."

The Cervello went around and quickly gathered the rings from both sides.

"Let us explain the rules of the sky match. The conditions are the same as all the other Guardians, the completion of the ring."

"The field is the entire school."

Junko felt a bead of sweat run down her cheek, accidentally thinking out loud…

"That's one huge battlefield…"

"We've set up cameras all over the school to keep track of the battle. We've also prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands."

"I see. It's like a miniature TV."

"It's a super close-up of Tsuna!"

Tsuna seemed disturbed by Yamamoto's comment…

"As soon as you have equipped the wristbands, move to your match's location."

Jun glared at the two Cervello, joined by a glaring Levi.

"The fields? What the hell is going on now?"

"We are not answering any more questions. If you do not obey you will be disqualified."

Gokudera joined the two glaring at the pink haired females.

"These women piss me off…"

"Shishishi~ Guess watching isn't all we'll do…I can't wait…"

A cough from behind Tsuna caused him to turn to Ryohei.

"Then, now is our only chance to do it."

Tsuna looked at his extreme guardian oddly before turning to look at Yamamoto.

"A circle."

"Let's get our spirits up!"

"You're right…"

Ryohei turned to Chrome and Hibari, telling them they could stay where they were and they'd technically be in the circle.

He then turned to Junko and put an arm over her shoulder.

"You can join in! We didn't give you one during your fight, did we!? That's not extreme at all!!"

"E-EH…!?"

Junko was dragged into their little huddle and just looked at everybody oddly as they 'lifted their spirits'. "Sawada! Fight!"

"YEAH!"

The circle then split up as everybody turned to go to their fields.

"See you later, 10th!"

"Boss, be careful…"

"Do your best!"

"Don't push yourself, Tsuna."

"We'll be fine, worry about yourself, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile as his guardians went to their stations.

_Everyone…_

Ryohei winced slightly as he attempted to move his arm slightly.

Yamamoto stood alone, looking up at the top of the large pole.

Lambo slept in silence, under the glare of Levi A Than.

Gokudera watched outside the window, resisting to look at Belphegor and/or kill him.

Hibari stood alone, eyes closed calmly.

Chrome stood, trident in hand, facing away from the small arcobaleno Mammon.

Junko stood in the large field, every so often looking over at Jun, who never once attempted to look at her.

Tsuna stood right in front of Xanxus, who just smirked down at the small brunette.

"All Guardians have arrived at their fields."

Reborn stood alongside Basil, Shamal and Colonello, who waited to be told where to go, as the guardians stood confused.

The Cervello then explained about the large poles and the rings that were positioned on the top of them. This made it sound like the guardians had to fight over the rings again, which would mean that the rings of rain and cloud would be easily won by Tsuna's guardians.

"Please do as you wish…if you can."

The Cervello then pushes a small button, causing the wristwatches to glow red and inject the guardians with something.

"What's that!?"

"The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the guardians."

All the guardians had fallen to the floor in obvious pain, all mumbling about it being too hot.

"This poison called 'Death heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"It's the sky match! Why is everybody having to go through this!?"

"Because as the Sky, it is the Boss' destiny."

"Destiny…?"

"Sun, Thunder, Snow, Storm, Rain, Mist and Cloud. It is the destiny of the sky to be stained by all, and engulf and embrace all these. A battle where all of the Guardians' lives are entrusted to the boss."

"That is the sky match."

"Entrusted to…? This is…"

"There is only one way to halt the progression of the poison…that is to insert the ring into the guardians wristband. If you do that, the antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be injected."

Reborn looked up at Tsuna with worry, as Tsuna seemed to be panicking about the lives of his friends…

"In this battle, not only the sky ring, but all the other rings will be important factors."

"That is correct. The victory conditions are the completion of the Sky ring as well as gathering the other rings."

One Cervello gave Tsuna a small chain for the Vongola rings to be collected in as the match goes along.

Reborn could swear he saw Tsuna glare at the Cervello as he took the chain.

"I got it! Let's get started! If I don't hurry, everybody will be…"

Xanxus smirked at Tsuna as the Cervello looked at Tsuna.

"As soon as the battle begins, we will not allow contact with outsiders. That also means special bullets."

Before anything else could be said, Xanxus rushed forward, sending Tsuna flying into a wall, destroying it.

"He's the one who wanted to get started…"

Basil stepped in front of Xanxus, weapon at hand, defending Tsuna from anymore attacks, though Xanxus wasn't moving at all…

"So it wasn't good to attack before the use of a special bullet…?"

Smoke slightly came out of Reborn's gun as he looked up at Xanxus.

"Don't underestimate me…Who the hell do you think I am?"

(A/N: KAMINA!…ignore me…)

Xanxus watched as Tsuna came bursting out of the rocks, dying will flames erupting from his hands and forehead.

"Tsuna, don't treat Xanxus as an opponent you can treat half-heartedly. It will be impossible to fight him and save the guardians at the same time…"

"I got it. I'm going to take care of him first…"

And so would begin the battle to decide the fate of the Vongola…

Omake:

Haru: Hai! Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru interview! Dangerous corner!

Reborn: It's not been long since the other chapter came out…we haven't gotten any questions…

Haru: Please send us in some questions! Tiff-Chan is beginning to get depressed!

*Tiff-Chan is in the corner growing mushrooms from her head*

Haru: Ah! But thank you for all the nice reviews we've been getting!

Junko: *blushes slightly* It's nice that we've not gotten any flames yet. And people have commented nicely about me. I'm so glad!

Reborn: So for now, we're going to let Haru ask Junko a few questions.

Haru: Hahi!? I-I was preparing questions for Tsuna-San again though!!

Reborn: We know your curious though…

Haru: *pouts* fine…Junko-Chan! We saw your brother in the latest chapter…we haven't heard his name yet though…and I know every bodies curious.

Junko: *anger vain* don't be curious about him…He's some idiot that doesn't know what he's talking about…!

Haru: H-Hahi!? C-Can you tell us his name please…?

Junko: Fine…His name is Souma…Yuki Souma.

Haru: Souma-Kun, huh…? Pretty normal…so…why does he have a scar while you have an odd marking?

Junko: Souma lost his mark when he got himself injured…*lifts shirt* my mark was longer…but after battling Jun, some of it disappeared, leaving claw marks in it's place.

Reborn: So…oddly enough…when injury occurs, the mark is replaced by scars.

Junko: That's why I scar easily…

Haru: Wow…so if someone scratched your cheek it'd disappear!? LET'S TRY IT!

Junko: NO!!

Reborn: Calm down you two…we'll have to finish here…

Haru: HAHI!? NO WAY!

Junko: well, your learning more. I'm just glad no one else heard…

Yamamoto: I thought it was interesting to hear!

Junko:…eh?

Tsuna:…we were here the whole time…

Gokudera: Kind of stupid that you couldn't tell…

Junko: *glares at Haru*

Haru: W-Well…I-I thought you knew…I didn't know you didn't want them to know!!

Junko: *sighs* never mind…

Haru: W-Well that's all we have time for! This was Haru's Haru Haru interview! Dangerous corner!

Junko: Later~!

Yamamoto: Keep reading~!

Gokudera: bye…

Tsuna: Thank you for the reviews~! Keep sending them and send some questions…Please…send us one and a Tiff-Chan stops crying…

Haru: See you again Desu~!

* * *

Waitress Wanted


	8. Everyone's Struggle

**Longest...chapter...I've ever...wrote...17 pages on word!? WTF!? *dead***

**Tsuna: she finally dead...?**

**Don't count on it...**

**Tsuna: YIII! ZOMBIE!!**

**Meeeeeh...I'm updating this stoyr a lot lately...so I don't have time for other stories yet...Plus this story gets tons of reviews...I'm grateful, thanks to all of you~! So...this weekend going to a con (taking my Tsuna cosplay for a Reborn! meet, mwuahaha...You wanna see my cosplays, visit my DeviantART page...BakaBakaRangers ;D) so will not be taking lappy with me...so will not be writing all weekend...weekend hiatus xD, so will try and get another chapter in for you before then ;D**

**Yamamoto: Tiff-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but she does own Jun-Chan~!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Everyone's struggle**

Tsuna and Xanxus stood tall, facing each other, staring each other down, Tsuna stood in front of rubble from the wall he was knocked into, while Xanxus stood alone, a smirk spread on his face.

"You're going to put me away? With that level of power from last night?"

"Do I look the same as last night?"

While Xanxus shot more glares at Tsuna, the two Cervello quickly moved the observers to their small area, as well as catching Ken and Chikusa attempting to sneak in who got sent to the same area, where no one could get out.

"Now, the sky ring, Xanxus VS Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"

Tsuna quickly got ready to start, earning a chuckle from Xanxus.

"Just as I thought, nothings changed."

Ignoring his comment, Tsuna charged in, ready to slash at Xanxus, who simply dodged it and used his elbow to try and attack Tsuna, who blocked it quickly, but didn't see Xanxus' leg come up and deliver a swift kick to his gut, once again throwing him into a wall.

"Is that it?"

He wasn't shocked when Tsuna propelled himself towards Xanxus, as all he did was catch his arm and glare down at him.

"Ah? You heard me, you're already dead."

Reborn frowned as Xanxus' hand lit up with a large flame.

"This guy is trouble…"

Tsuna quickly saw the flames and shot his own out below him to propel him upwards, only just avoiding the attack of flames Xanxus prepared, who chuckled as his flames caused one of the concrete walls to disintegrate.

"The flames of wrath…"

Tsuna quickly shot some flames out, causing Xanxus to let go of him as he jumped up to the wall of the second floor, as Reborn carefully explained the flames of wrath to Basil and Shamal. Xanxus just smirked up at Tsuna.

"Do you know why the first boss, who used the same gloves as you, ran away to Japan and retired here?"

Tsuna said nothing as he swore Xanxus' smirk grew bigger.

"It's because he feared a battle with the second boss."

Tsuna was shocked upon hearing this about the first boss…with how much Reborn had made him sound amazing, Xanxus quickly mocked him without thinking.

If the flame of wrath had crushed the weakly dying will flame, it would disgrace his name of being the strongest. He was afraid of this flame."

Tsuna stood, balancing on the school, like he could walk on walls if it was the most natural thing.

"Would you like to try it out? Your flame and my flame. Shall we see which is stronger?"

Before Xanxus could glare any harder at Tsuna, he used his flames to propel himself down towards Xanxus, who just laughed at the teen.

"How much of a scum can you be!? You really want to die that badly?"

Tsuna just kept staring at him as he released some of his flame and Xanxus did the same as both their flames clashed.

"THEN DIE!!"

A large explosion occurred as both flame holders clashed together with their sheer strength, even the Cervello, who were watching the match, were blown away by the shear force of it, and all who were watching were shocked as they saw Tsuna give Xanxus a large punch to his face and sent him flying into the nearest wall.

"O…Oooh…the kid."

"Sawada-Dono's flame has overpowered Xanxus' flame!"

"That's the result of his training. In terms of overall destructive power, Xanxus' flame is probably stronger. However, Tsuna was able to control his flame, concentrating it into a single point, so he could break through Xanxus' flame. But…Xanxus won't be defeated…by something like that…"

Knowing this, Tsuna attempted to dash forward to deal more damage, only to be sent backwards after a hit to his arm from the flames of wrath, which came out of the rubble and hit Tsuna's shoulder, causing it to bleed out slightly.

"It penetrated the flame shield!"

Everyone watched as Xanxus flew up out of the rubble and landed on the floor just behind Tsuna.

"I didn't want to pull out a weapon like you scum…"

Staring at this weapon, they saw two hand guns with red X's on them.

"So, Xanxus uses a weapon too…worse, it's the same type as the seventh boss…the second boss's flame and the seventh boss's gun…this is a terribly vicious combination…"

Basil looked down at Reborn, slight shock was evident.

"It-It's a gun!?"

"The Vongola bosses have all sorts of fighting styles, but the one who used a gun as his main weapon was the seventh boss. It was said that the seventh boss was not only a skilled marksman, but the characteristic of his flame also led to his choice in using a gun."

"What kind of characteristic was his flame?"

Everyone was shocked when Reborn said the seventh had the weakest flame of all the bosses.

"That's why he used the weapon to compensate for it. Most likely, Xanxus' gun cartridges also…contain bullets similar to this…"

Reborn held up one of the small red dying will bullets, everyone staring at it and then all staring at Xanxus' now glowing guns.

"The flame is being absorbed?"

"That's right. The dying will bullet has a property that can temporarily compress the dying will flame."

Everyone knew that this meant that the dying will flame that the seventh used could be used and turned into something stronger by the flame being accumulated into one shot, resulting in immeasurable power.

Basil seemed to notice something else…

"Wait a minute! Xanxus' flame is not the same as the seventh's flame! He has the flame of wrath which has, by far, the most destructive power! If such a flame were to accumulate into one shot…!"

"Yes…it would contain an unbelievable destructive and penetrating power…If Tsuna were to get hit by that one shot…it would be very dangerous, even for him…"

Xanxus smirked at Tsuna, who had seemed to stop dead in his tracks…

"Aah? Didn't you say you were going to put me out right away? Or has your hyper intuition foreseen your own death?"

Tsuna ignored his comment and quickly rushed forward, only to receive an angry glare from Xanxus.

"Little bug. Don't think you have a patent on moving at super speed!"

When Tsuna attempted to attack, Xanxus quickly disappeared above him. Even when Tsuna attempted to fly upwards and attack him, Xanxus quickly disappeared from Tsuna's line of sight.

Feeling the flames behind him, he turned around to see Xanxus holding the gun to the back of his head, it glowing dramatically.

"Scatter into dust…"

When Xanxus fired, Tsuna blacked them with his own flames, sending the flame of wrath from Xanxus flying in a different direction.

Towards the mist area.

The roof was greatly damaged, and fell into the gym where the two mist guardians were laying in pain. Now the mist guardians had been brought into the battle with the roof being gone, which could cause greater damage if the flames were accidentally shot in that direction.

The small arcobaleno inside the gym obviously wasn't too amused by the shot…

"B-Boss! You almost hit me…!"

Chrome just lay on the floor, panting at the unwanted heat…

"Thanks to Tsuna pulling up in the nick of time, Dokuro is fine."

Xanxus and Tsuna stopped and placed their feet on the walls, as if walking up them again.

"You were babbling about it. About not letting your guardians die. What will you gain from that…?"

Tsuna looked at Xanxus questionably as he just smirked slightly and looked towards the large screen.

"I don't care if my subordinates die. Look."

Looking towards the screen and saw the Varia, all begging for their lives from their boss…

Lussuria…

"Please, Boss! Help me!! Let-Let me do something!!"

Mammon…

"I…won't lose again!! I'll follow you for life! I'll even give you half my fortune!"

Belphegor…

"I want to help you…Collect the…rings…"

Levi A Than…

"Please help me…I will follow…whatever orders you give!!"

Tsuna seemed shocked as Xanxus just laughed as they all begged for their lives off of Xanxus.

"This is what the sky is all about!"

He quickly shot downwards sending him flying upwards into the air, aiming his two hand guns and preparing to shoot and then shooting at the lightning and storm poles.

"This is charity!"

The rings both dropped towards Belphegor and Levi A Than, both gladly taking the rings and injecting them into their wristbands, gaining the antidote.

Xanxus smirked and looked down at Tsuna.

"How 'bout it fake? Didn't think of this method did you?"

Tsuna scowled as Xanxus stood in front of the large screen, his own laughing face showing on it.

"If you want to do the same, go ahead and throw your gloves over there!"

Belphegor jumped down from the second floor of the building, while Levi A Than, stayed where he was, obviously deciding on killing Lambo…

Tsuna jumped up, glaring daggers at Xanxus, who just carried on smirking at him.

"Aah? Where are you going?"

Now was Reborn's turn to smirk.

"Tsuna, what are you being impatient about? Xanxus is certainly an unconventional man…but, your own guardians are not normal either…"

Belphegor seemed to be on his way to the rain guardian area, until he was slashed, or almost slashed, by a mysterious object, not noticing the storm ring flying upwards into the second floor.

Looking up, he came face to face with glaring eyes…

"You are…"

"You dodged that pretty well…You are…this so-called genius?"

Everybody was shocked to see Hibari healthy and up on his feet, looking to challenge Belphegor. The Cervello seemed even more shocked then all of them…

"What happened to the cloud guardian's pole!?"

Reborn smirked as he saw in the screen that the pole had been destroyed from the bottom and knocked down…

"Hibari struck it down, then cured himself."

"Impossible…the death heater's poison is so lethal that even a wild elephant would stop in its tracks…"

"It's the persistent power of a guy who hates being restricted. That's why he is…the aloof cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can bind! Also, the true guardians are not just about their missions…Their relationships also resemble the weather they are named after…for example…when it's cloudy, it brings on other weather conditions…like a storm."

Levi A Than looked around the lightning area, obviously hoping that Lambo was killed by the blast of wrath flame.

"Where's that damn cow brat!? Did he burn to a crisp…!?"

Before he knew it, he heard the puffing and panting of the small injured child, grinning evilly he rushed forward to attack.

"I'll turn you into beef patties! Along with that annoying ability!"

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice from behind him…

"Hold it right there…"

Levi was soon surrounded by smoke, an all to familiar attack.

"Wh-what was that!?"

"Didn't I tell you…storm and clouds go hand in hand…"

"That's right! Hibari-Dono sent up the storm ring to where Gokudera-Dono's location!"

Hibari glared down at Belphegor.

"Shall we begin, little genius?"

Gokudera glared at Levi, standing in front Lambo.

"I won't allow you to cause extra noise during the sky battle."

Xanxus glared up at the screen that was showing the two sets of guardians attacking each other…

"Such annoying scumbags…overestimating yourselves…"

"Oi…"

He quickly looked over to Tsuna, who stood ready to attack again if necessary.

"Concentrate on your battle with me."

Gokudera had finished up blowing up Levi and quickly escaped from the lightning area with Lambo, heading towards the other guardians, Hibari leant against the wall, after Belphegor ran away from him to collect the other rings.

Tsuna kept struggling against Xanxus as all of this happened, Xanxus now firing a rapid fire attack.

_Scoppio de ira!!_

Tsuna was hit and sent crashing down to the floor.

"If he gets hit by that shot, it'll be bad…"

"He just managed to avoid a direct hit, so that was lucky…"

"Avoided?"

Xanxus landed on the roof and looked down at the area Tsuna had crashed.

"Saved by your outfit?"

Tsuna's sweat shirt had been destroyed by the blast and he was injured in multiple places, but managed to stand very well. Tsuna knew well that he wouldn't get another lucky break like that…he also knew he'd have to use the technique he'd practiced with Reborn…right now…

Putting his hands together in a triangle shape, dying will flames sprouted out instantly, far and wide around his hands, an amazing sight to witness…

Xanxus only saw this as Tsuna beginning to get desperate and just smirked at him, until he remembered the shape of the dying will…

"The dying will…zero point breakthrough!!"

Obviously slightly angered by this, Xanxus shot forward, glaring down at Tsuna as he did.

"I won't allow it…"

Tsuna turned around quickly, only to see Xanxus behind him, as he was hit, flying upwards, only to feel Xanxus disappear and reappear under him, his flames of wrath at the ready, which were shot, hitting him in the side…everyone knew he still has so much power left…

Quickly, Tsuna yet again tried to use the zero point breakthrough…only to hear Xanxus' voice above him.

"This is charity!"

Tsuna looked up in shock as the shot rained down on him…everyone stared at the screen…until they saw that Tsuna's dying will had stopped and he was lying in rubble…

Xanxus merely glared at the injured teenager…

"Is he dead…? Foolish scum…you bought forward your own time of death…like a monkey imitating things you don't know about…Now that I think about it, there's no way a scummy thing like you could've done it."

The flames of wrath lit on his hand as he glared down at Tsuna.

"Scum should turn to ashes like scum."

He was thrown back when the dying will on Tsuna's forehead began shining again and his orange eyes opened, his small mittens turning back into his x-gloves.

"What!?"

"Reborn-San!"

"Yes, he's succeeded. The dying will zero point breakthrough."

Xanxus just glared at Tsuna and then began laughing at him, yet again.

"That was a masterpiece!!! I don't know who instructed you but…the zero point breakthrough technique is nothing like that! That's not even close to the real thing…think about it…as rotten as it is, it's the ultimate technique of the Vongola. How could the technique be so pathetic as to allow the user to suffer damage to that extent!"

Tsuna looked at the bruises on his arms and then back up to Xanxus, no emotions obvious on his face.

"It's the end, scum! I'm going to shoot you until you turn to ashes!"

"Then make sure you aim well…"

"What?"

Tsuna's hand went back in front of his body…changing their position this time to a square shape.

"This time…I'll do it right…"

"Tsuna's hyper intuition seems to have figured something out…"

_Zero point breakthrough…revised…_

Xanxus was obviously raged about Tsuna's newer version of the technique, as he kept saying that it defiantly wasn't right this time…

"I'm just going through my own zero point breakthrough…"

"Pretentious little scumbag…I'm going to kill you so that you never speak the name of that technique again."

Xanxus shot himself to the side, going forward, kicking Tsuna in the side once again, sending him flying to the side.

Xanxus shot at Tsuna once more, hitting him once again, but Tsuna's dying will appeared again as he quickly got back up.

Shooting himself into the sky once more, Xanxus shot down quickly again.

_Bocciolo de fiamma!_

He hit Tsuna once again with this attack, Tsuna seeming like he had no energy left to fight…

Xanxus laughed as he was ready to fight again…but as Tsuna looked up at him once more with his orange eyes, his rage seemed to grow, shooting out a large amount of his flames of wrath.

_Colpo d'addio!!_

The large flame was obviously a finishing move…by the name of it…as well as the size…

It seemed to be a large hit, that was…until Tsuna reappeared behind Xanxus, his flames stronger than ever.

"It's my turn now. Xanxus."

Xanxus quickly shot himself up into the air, avoiding any attack Tsuna could give, and glared down at him, hard.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!" (A/N: excuse his language…I'm going by the manga now…)

But he was shocked when Tsuna was already up in his face…and delivered a kick to his chin. He hovered to the ground and glared up at Tsuna…

"Bastard!"

Tsuna shot down some flames at Xanxus, causing him to dodge them, giving Tsuna a chance to hit him, though as soon as he went flying back slightly, he shot straight at Tsuna again, who prepared his zero point breakthrough.

Xanxus lunged forward in rage, only to have Tsuna block his attack and react by punching him, sending him flying.

Meanwhile…(A/N…sorry…I just love saying meanwhile…makes meh giggle…XD)

"Whew~ Just in time…Thanks. You saved me."

Yamamoto smiled at Hibari, who just turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"If you died in the school, you'd mess up the discipline. If you want to die, do it somewhere else."

Yamamoto laughed softly until he noticed Hibari stop to lean against a wall.

"Are you all right?"

Hibari acted oblivious and looked back about him slightly…

"About what…?"

Even the usually oblivious Yamamoto knew that Hibari was hiding that he was injured…he quickly decided to make sure Hibari wouldn't fight anymore.

"Player sub! I'll take over from here on!"

Elsewhere…(A/N: SHOCKER XD)

"Thanks, octopus-head…"

Ryohei panted slightly and looked up at Gokudera, who just merely said;

"You going to be giddy for a while…"

That wasn't that reassuring for him…

"I need to go now. Here, take care of the stupid cow."

Ryohei took hold of Lambo and quickly took out two of the ring of sun and Lightning.

"Then take our rings with you. The chances of you running into Sawada are higher."

Gokudera was slightly annoyed when Ryohei said he'd like to save Lussuria…though the camp man could do nothing to help Xanxus in his condition, so agreed, saying that Tsuna would do the same.

But, Tsuna wasn't in a good situation at the moment…Xanxus' rage was growing so much, the scars on his face had moved to cover his whole face.

Though, back with Yamamoto, he was already beginning to struggle.

"Gimme a break…the wounds bleeding again…"

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"Ah…Gokudera!"

"Ya-Yamamoto!?"

The two got into conversation about Hibari saving people and a debt they'd owe him…confusing the small brunette that had hidden behind Gokudera.

"Hm? Gokudera? Someone is…behind you…"

Gokudera looked behind him and nudged the small figure out from behind him, placing his hand on top of her head.

Her being Junko.

"Ah! Jun-Chan! You're OK!"

"Yeah…Thanks to Hayato…"

"Wait…did you leave that Jun guy there…?"

"He wasn't there…"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera curiously before realising what that meant.

"Ah! The Varia saved him!"

"Yeah…then they left Yuuki to die."

"So…who else is hasn't been saved…Hibari gave me his ring so…"

"Ryohei gave us his and Lambo's rings…those two are fine…"

"That only leaves one…mist…"

"The mist guardian…is who…?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other, realising where the rest of the Varia will be…

"That girl!"

"Yeah!! In the gym!"

"Ah…!! They'll have gone to save the Varia mist guardian! We need to save her before they get there!"

The three ran forward towards the gym where Chrome was held. Getting to the door, they all realised what horrible states they were in.

"Gokudera…are you all right? You look really pale."

"Like you can talk…Aren't you pressing on your wound and sucking it up."

Junko laughed a bit before having Gokudera scream in her ear.

"Don't you laugh! Your also in a bad state as well as obviously scared!"

Yamamoto looked at Junko's hands shaking, as well as clutching a hand gun that was in her jeans pocket.

"Jun-Chan…you have a gun…"

"Yeah…I'm not a sword user…just figured that out after the snow battle…my dad may have been a good swordsman…I'm not cut out to be…"She smiled nervously, looking up at the two boys. "If I'm honest, close combat isn't my good point…so I'm going back to my original style…"

"Geez…aren't you an idiot, Yuuki…"

"Yeah…we'd better hurry…the 30 minutes are almost up."

Yamamoto laughed slightly as the three of them entered the gym.

"Guess we're all beaten up pretty bad!"

"I thought we went past that conversation, Takeshi…"

When they saw inside, they saw that the large pole had been knocked down.

"The pole!? What the hell happened to it!?"

Junko looked around frantically, to no avail.

"Damnit! Where's the mist guardian!?"

"Over here~"

Behind them was Belphegor, Jun and Mammon next to a hanging Chrome, who was panting heavily, due to the death heater poison, but Belphegor holding a knife to her neck obviously wasn't going to help…

"Would you like to hand over the rings your holding? Otherwise, I'll peel the skin off her bones and kill her in the most gruesome way possible."

"Wha-!?"

Gokudera glared at Belphegor, cursing at him.

"Fuck you!! You think we'd fall for that cheap trick!?"

"Geez…who the hell do you think we are? Were the Varia assassination squad!"

"When it comes to killing…we don't bluff…"

Belphegor scraped the side of Chrome's cheek, causing some of her blood to come spilling out, causing the three to panic, especially Junko.

"S-Stop!! Don't hurt her!!"

"Either way, I don't trust you…even if we hand the rings over, you have no intention of letting her go!"

Belphegor smirked as more of her blood poured out from the cut he made.

"It's up to you if you believe us or not…"

"Dude, if you keep stalling, the poison will kill her before Bel gets a chance to skin her…how boring…"

"Damn-!"

"No choice then…"

"T-Takeshi! What the hell!?"

"Looks like we have no other choice but to hand over the rings…apart from the mist ring you have, Gokudera, Jun-Chan and I have the remaining rings."

"Oi! Are you crazy!?"

"But, we're not accepting such a one sided deal. First, cure the girls poison in exchange for the rain and cloud rings. Once you've done that we'll trust you and hand the rest over in exchange for the girl."

Jun just glared at the three alongside Bel who smirked.

"Oi, Oi! Do you actually realise who had the upper hand here!?"

"Well…it's fine, Jun…"

"What do you mean!?"

"Shi shi…we'll still come out even anyway…"

"Che…fine…"

"Oi! Yamamoto! Do you have any idea what your saying!?"

"We'll figure something else out! We can't give them to them!"

Yamamoto ignored both Junko and Gokudera and turned his attention towards Belphegor again.

"Don't approach within reach of your sword. Just stand where you are and roll the rings over."

"Whenever your ready."

Jun scowled at the rain guardian before looking at Bel…

_Somethings not right, I know it…_

Belphegor inserted the ring into Chrome's wristband, while Yamamoto threw the two rings onto the floor, until his foot collided with a piece of rock.

"Waah!"

Gokudera and Junko stood watching, until their eyes widened when Yamamoto kicked his sword out of it's covers and towards Belphegor. The hilt of the sword hit him in the shoulder, hard. Before Mammon knew it, Yamamoto had his sword to his neck and Junko had caught on to Yamamoto's plan, sneak behind Jun, pointing her gun to the back of his head.

"Now, our situations are reversed."

Mammon didn't seem phased by the sharp steel object held to his neck, as he just looked up at the raven haired swordsman.

"Just as I thought…you lot are no ordinary simpletons…It's a good thing I've been on my guard."

The three Vongola guardians looked at each other quickly, before looking back to Mammon, who had disappeared and reappeared with Belphegor, Jun and Chrome and a new set of Mammon's illusions.

"It was an illusion all along!"

"Now, our situations are reversed again."

"Now, hand over all the rings besides mist and rain."

"If you don't, the girl…will be skinned alive…"

They could only stare in horror when Chrome was wrapped up in Mammon's blue tentacles.

"I'll rip out her limbs too."

"Bastards!"

"Stop it!!"

"Leave her alone!!"

The three could swear they saw Mammon smirk at them.

"It looks like you still don't understand. The fact that you can see my illusions means you have no bargaining power whatsoever."

Gokudera looked down, to see the very same tentacles wrapping tightly around his wrist and slowly climbing up his legs and waist, forcing him to drop the three rings from his hand.

"Shit…!"

Yamamoto and Junko could only move an inch towards helping Gokudera, when they were both held back by the tentacles. (A/N: dude, Chrome and Junko in this situation must be gaining a few nose bleeding guys…fan service here we come…)

Before they knew it, the building began to shake and collapse from above them.

"What was that!?"

"From outside!?"

"The gym is collapsing!!"

The rubble fell on top of them all, the four guardians only just surviving.

"Are you guys OK!?"

"I'm fine! Are Jun-Chan and Dokuro with you!"

"The mist guardian is with me!"

"Ah! Jun-Chan! You're OK!"

"Barley…the whole gym collapsed…"

"Where'd those three bastards go!?"

The guardians turned their heads behind them and saw Ryohei clutching his bleeding arm.

"It's you!?"

"You caused that explosion!?"

"Yikes…your arms badly injured!"

"Well, I hate the one being slow."

Junko shook Chrome lightly in an attempt to wake the slender girl, who woke up in the slightest confusion.

"Ah? What…?"

"Ah…you're…Dokuro, right? Nice to meet you…"

"Ah…nice to meet you…"

Junko looked up to the others and nodded at them.

"We have to run! The Varia have all our rings! They'll be handing them to Xanxus soon!"

Gokudera nodded his head and turned to Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"The tenth needs us! Let's go!"

All the guardians nodded, Chrome quickly picking up her precious trident and running along behind them, on the way picking up Lambo from just outside the gym, where Ryohei left him away from the explosion. When they all arrived on the scene, they saw that Tsuna was almost lying on the floor, out of energy, while Belphegor was giving Xanxus, who was laying on the floor all bloody, the sky ring…

Xanxus was about to win…

"Looks like everyone and their dog is here to witness the birth of the new boss."

Mammon was placing the Vongola rings in his chain, smirking at the other guardians.

"O, pride of Vongola, grant your successor. Grant the young blood of Vongola with great power!"

Xanxus stood up as the rings all began to glow…

"This…This is it…"

All the guardians cringed as Xanxus began laughing.

"This is the power! This limitless power is overflowing through me! This is the proof of the successor to the Vongola!! Finally! Finally it's mine! With this, I will become boss of the Vongola…!!"

Everyone was curious why his rant stopped, but then all stopped when Xanxus started coughing up blood and blood started spurting from his hand, falling to the floor in agony…

Tsuna came to one conclusion.

"The ring…rejected…Xanxus'…blood…"

"Muu! What do you know!?"

"What do you mean the rings rejected his blood!?"

Before Tsuna could reply to Mammon and Belphegor, Xanxus sat up and coughed up a little more blood.

"I…certainly…had it coming…That's right. That old fart and I…have no blood relation whatsoever!"

All everyone could do was stare at him in shock…

"Xanxus…"

"Don't you fucking pity me! You scum!"

Everyone looked down…all kind of guilty for pitying him in that moment…they all looked up though when a recognisable voice was heard…

"The betrayal you suffered and your hatred…I understood it all…"

Yamamoto instantly kind of perked up at his voice…

"Squalo!!"

"You're still alive…damn shark…you understand, you say…what…do you understand about me…don't talk as if…you know anything…"

"No, I do understand! I know everything!"

"Then say it! Just what do you know about me, Huh!? You can't say it can you!?"

"…You were born in the squatters, but you were gifted with the flame since birth. When your mother saw that flame, she became obsessed with the delusion that you were the lovechild of an affair between you and the ninth boss."

Xanxus didn't seemed shocked by any of this…but he stopped doing anything…didn't even reply to the skarks comments…just sat there…like he was in some kind of dream…but Reborn knew what he was thinking…

"All this led to the cradle affair…"

"That's all I know…I dug it up after the cradle affair though…"

"All crap…"

Xanxus looked down slightly, only to see the energy drained Tsuna, attempting to stand up…

"You betrayed the ninth boss…yet he didn't kill you…even till the end…hadn't he always treat you with acceptance? The ninth boss didn't care in bloodlines or the law. He believed in you more than anything else. The ninth boss has always treated you…as his own song…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Don't give me that unconditional love crap! What use is that shit!? The only thing I wanted was the seat as the boss!! I only wanted those scumbags to worship me! I only wanted them to praise me!!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Junko looked at each other, almost disturbed by Xanxus' train of thoughts…The opposite was said for Belphegor and Jun, who seemed to be inwardly praising Xanxus for his thoughts.

Though when the ring fell off his finger, the Cervello decided to intervene, attempting to stop Xanxus from shouting, but that just made things worse…

"If I can't have them, nobody can! Kill them!! Kill them all!!"

Belphegor, Jun and Mammon seemed to jump in joy at what their boss just said, quickly rushing forward, only to have their road blocked by the five guardians standing their ground in front of them.

"As if we'd let you!"

Hibari had joined again, still horribly injured, but willing to fight. But soon, Mammon had gone against Gokudera's 'two against six' shout, only to tell them, that more Varia squads would be arriving soon…and that was around fifty squads for them to deal with…

The Cervello once more tried to stop them, only for one of them to be quickly stabbed by Belphegor's knife.

Reborn and the rest couldn't get out…due to the Varia's sabotage…leaving the Guardians all alone to fight off the Varia…

Chrome quickly got distressed as she began murmuring to herself…

"Mukuro…sama…? Eh…? Some is…coming?"

Three Varia squad members jumped down, in a panic before reporting…that they were the only ones left…and were then destroyed by a wrecking ball…

_Boujareppa!!_

The voice of this man was certainly familiar to the Vongola…even Chrome knew who this was…

"Don't be mistaken Vongola. I didn't come here to help you. I cam here to say Thank you."

"Lancia-San!"

Belphegor quickly decided to change target, aiming his knives at Tsuna, only to have them blocked by Yamamoto's sword.

"Whoops, can't allow that to happen."

Before Mammon could even attempt to attack, Chrome had him trapped in her illusions and now Belphegor and Jun were cornered by Hibari, Junko and Ryohei…the three Varia members then decided that they had had enough…enraging Xanxus more…

"You're all useless scumbags…Shit! Curse you all! All of you! I curse you all to death!"

The Cervello happily walked towards him, requesting the rings back from him, before he could give them back, he shut his eyes, falling asleep, so they took charge of the rings then.

"Since Xanxus-Sama has been disqualified, the winner of the sky battle is Sawada Tsunayoshi-Sama."

"Therefore, the next successor to the Vongola is Sawada Tsunayoshi-Sama and his seven guardians."

All the guardians grinned happily (minus Hibari and the half-dead Lambo…), while Tsuna stared happily at the charm Kyoko gave him.

"…Everyone…"

Before anyone could blink at Tsuna, he fell over in an unconscious lump, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei running over to his body.

Junko stood next to Chrome, hugging the small cow child to her chest, surprised at how peaceful he was. Before she knew it, the Cervello had gotten the spectators out of the infrared and Reborn was standing next to her.

"Ah…Reborn…"

"You still want to leave…?"

"Ah…! How did you know…? I…I didn't tell anyone…"

"It seemed like you were unsure about staying…any reason why…"

Reborn guessed the answer when Junko looked at the others helping Tsuna, a small smile gracing her features.

"My job as a hitman was mainly stealing from people…nothing exciting…but…nothing this loving either…"

"Tsuna has already accepted you into his family as his snow guardian…you still want to abandon the only family you've had..?"

"Geez…you know too much about me…" Once more she smiled at the group and looked down at Reborn. "I'm not leaving any time soon…" he heard a small gentle laugh fall past her lips as she grinned. "I've gotten too attached I guess."

Reborn just smirked and walked away from Junko, towards the sleeping Tsuna.

The Vongola was constantly getting more and more interesting…

* * *

Omake

Haru: Hai~! Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru interview, dangerous corner!

Reborn: Today we're interviewing Junko again.

Haru: There's defiantly a lot of things we need to ask Junko-Chan…so here she is~!

*Junko comes down in the cage*

Junko: Haru…You really need to change the cage…it's…kind of unsettling now that I think about it…

Haru: H-Hahi…? Well…never mind…we'll speak decorations later…for now, we have a question from…umm…*gets piece of paper from Tiff-Chan* Reiya Sumeragi…she says, "Etto…I wanna ask…Do you have a weak spot, Junko-Chi? And please show more Jun, I like him!" Seems like Tiff-Chan needs to answer this too…

Tiff: well…I can answer the last bit…Jun will appear a bit…or be mentioned a bit…Junko can sure hold a grudge against people who fight her so…yeah…

Junko: I-I don't hold grudges…

Reborn: *looks away* ah…is that Jun?

Junko: *quickly looks in the direction, getting out her guns* AH!?…ah…?

Tiff: Told ya…

Junko: S-SHUT UP! A-Anyway…to answer Reiya's question…I have a few weak points…OK…a lot…

Tiff: examples?

Junko: Cupcakes…

Haru: …

Reborn: …

Tiff: …be serious…

Junko: Fine…take a damn joke…*sighs* I'm bad at close combat, so if you ever catch me off into close combat, I'm fairly useless. When shot, I may heal over quick, but I get easily knocked out by blood loss because of the healing…hmm…Being blind in my right eye, I have to rely on my hearing, which sometimes fail me…so my right side is my blind spot, so I'm weak on that side…Damn…now that I think about it…*anime cries* I-I'm pretty damn useless…

Tiff: Not really…I tend to give OC's one big weakness…but when it came to Junko I gave her a mix of big and small weaknesses…that's why I use Junko in most stories, sometimes different stories from KHR…she's my favourite OC's, even with her great range of weaknesses…My favourite…has to be…she's fairly emotional when you mention her father dying, and she goes into a fit of rage, where her senses go wrong…

Junko: Oh yeah…that too…

Haru: Wow…I didn't know Junko-Chan had that many weaknesses…U-Unlike Tsuna-San, who is invincible~!

Reborn: Oh what she doesn't know…

Haru: Anyway~ This was Haru's Haru Haru interview, dangerous corner~! See you, again desu~!Junko: Next chapter will possibly be a filler before the future arc. Bye~!

**

* * *

**

**Waitress Wanted**


	9. Tsuna in Wonderland

**Hey ya'll! Been a while, ne? This is juuuuust a filler like chapter to begin...my...small...fillers...OK...shoot me...T^T**

**Yama: Tiff-Chan never liked fillers! So writing them annoys her! 8D**

**You heard the oblivious man!**

**Yama:...?**

**Now! This had been wrote...because I recently watched the Alice in Wonderland film...which made me happy...8D so I...got bored...XD (Waitress Wanted was started out of boredum, leave me be XD)**

**Tsuna: Well...we hope you enjoy this random chapter...**

**Junko: Tiff-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or it's characters! She does, however, own me, the OC, Yuki Junko!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Tsuna in Wonderland**

Tsuna woke up in a daze, remembering what happened in the sky battle.

_It wasn't a dream…it's all over…_

He yawned as he began to walk down the stairs sleepily…plasters were on his face and multiple parts of his body which ached with every step he took.

_Oh yeah…there's no school today…?_

As he walked into the living room, he was shocked when he saw Lancia being used as a human climbing frame.

"Thanks for letting me stay over…"

Tsuna just stared in shock, a small bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Th-Thank you so much…For y-yesterday…W-Why are you…?"

"We'll talk about that later…"

Tsuna looked towards his mother and Reborn, who were happily eating breakfast.

"Tsu-Kun, you'd better get changed too."

"We're gong out."

Tsuna just looked at Reborn and tilted his head in curious question.

"Eh? Where are we going?"

"A party."

"Party!?"

Tsuna was slightly shocked at the term party, but all was explained sooner or later…he went to the party and all was good…the girls were all under suspicion that it was for Lambo being discharged from hospital.

He noticed that the only people missing were Hibari and Chrome (which wasn't strange, but it was the first thing he noticed…). All the other guardians were there, happily wearing the Vongola rings around their necks.

After the party, Tsuna set off home, Lancia and the kids walking beside him. He walked into his room, yawning loudly.

"I'm too tired…"

He noticed that Reborn had disappeared somewhere on the way back, probably plotting something…But he finally noticed what seemed to be a crack in his wall…

"Geez…didn't think the house was THAT old…"

He leant forward and inspected the small hole, sticking his slender finger inside, only to realise that made it bigger.

"Yiiii!"

Out of no where the hole the grew to the size of a rabbit hole, making Tsuna stare nervously down it.

"I-Is this house supposed to have a huge ass hole in it!?"

He looked down it carefully, making sure he didn't fall and the stepped back, looking down at it.

"Hmm…I-I think I should tell mom first…"

Before he could move, he tripped backwards when he felt something small quickly run past him and into the hole. All he saw of it was a pair of fluffy white ears.

"AH!!"

He quickly looked down the hole again, noticing how deep it was.

"I-It feel down here…t-that's a deadly fall…"

He leant forward a little more, not hearing the small cracking noise under him, and when he did it was too late, he fell down the small rabbit hole.

"YIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

He didn't realise the hole would be this deep, as he kept falling for what felt like…30 minutes…he finally hit the ground, only to realise it didn't injure him in the slightest.

"W-What the…?"

He felt blood rushing to his head as he attempted to stand up, and he noticed that his sweater with the '27' on it, was falling upwards towards his face, showing his naval area.

"Ah…? What the-AH!"

He fell down, onto what he felt was another floor…so…for some reason, he landed on a roof…and…stayed there for a while…weird…

He looked around the room he was in, to see a glass table with a small cup on it and, looking down, he saw what was a tiny door…

"Yikes…I can't fit through that…I'm stuck here…"

In an attempt for freedom, he went towards the small door, opening it and attempting to stick his head through, to no avail…

"Damn…Thought I'd be small enough…"

"Dude, I'm smaller than you and I can't fit through it…"

He quickly looked up, only to see Junko. But…that wasn't the strangest part yet…

"Didn't realise you were visiting us, Alice."

"A-Alice…J-Junko-San, I'm Tsuna."

"No~ Your Alice. Duh. How can you forget, idiot…"

Now, her speech wasn't the worst thing either…more or less…it was her appearance…

The weirdest part was the white bunny ears on top of her brunette head, but her clothing was just as odd. She wore a fancy looking dress shirt and a fairly large tie, a large tartan red jacket over it, a small pocket watch sticking out of the side and she was wearing a small pair of white shorts under, on her…umm…bum…was a small bunny tail, that sometimes fluffed itself up a little, on her feet she wore a pair of knee high boots that were a brownish colour. Her outfit didn't really colour code, it was fairly odd…

"J-Junko-San…"

"Why do you keep calling me that…? My names white rabbit…dumb ass…"

Tsuna was VERY confused now…Junko's identity was…stolen…her face looked the same (minus the ears) with her white eye patch, strange marking (which was turning into a scar that matched her brothers for some reason…) and her bright blue eye. She was the same, but, she claimed to be this…white rabbit…

"So…Alice. Why don't you drink the water? That's what you did last time."

"W-Water…?"

Tsuna looked back to the bottle. Upon closer inspection, he saw a label which said 'drink me'. He tilted his head at such a suspicious label, but looking at Junko, he saw a small smile which reassured him that it wouldn't kill him…if it did then at least the dream would stop.

He drank a small gulp of it and straight away felt weird as he suddenly felt like he was loosing height…especially as he noticed Junko has suddenly grown miles taller than him…That's when he realised he was now just small enough to get through that door.

"There's your bid to freedom, 'Tsuna'."

He almost felt like shouting at her for the odd emphasis she put on his name, but ignored it as he opened the door once more and looked outside, only to see what was a huge jungle.

"…I-I don't think I want to go outside anymore…"

"Why not? It won't hurt you."

He quickly noticed that Junko had shrunk (obviously drunk the potion) and had already run outside.

"See!? Now if you excuse me, I'm late!!"

"Ah…! Wait! Junko-San!!"

He didn't exactly want to, but he had nowhere else to go in this odd dream world, so he ran after her, in hopes she'd get him out of this odd place.

"Oi! Don't follow me! If I'm not there, The King of Hearts will kill me!"

"J-Just help me get out of this world!"

Junko quickly stopped running, forcing Tsuna to run into her.

"Yiii! J-Junko-San?"

"I've already told you, my name is white rabbit. Geez…what happened to you, Alice…? Fine…I'll take you to someone who can get you out of here…"

"Y-You mean you can't!?"

"Nope…I don't have that power…I'll quickly take you to the Mad Hatter and March Hare."

"Eh…I remember them from a book I read…A…Alice in Wonderland…AH!?"

Tsuna finally added all of this together, realising that this was some weird Wonderland, seeing as Junko was calling him 'Alice'…Junko must be the white rabbit that led Alice into Wonderland…Tsuna was now curious who was going to be the Mad Hatter and March Hare…recalling the story, the two characters were crazy…also he was worried…Junko had been given the opposite personality from her own as she was normally polite and kind…but in this world, she kept bad mouthing Tsuna and pushing him away.

"Oi! Alice! Hellooooo!"

Tsuna looked back at Junko, who was waving her hand in front of his face and then started to waft her pocket watch in front of him.

"We don't have much time! C'mon! The Hatter and Hare are pretty close…"

She pulled a face when she mentioned the Hare and then grabbed Tsuna's arm and ran/hopped into a bigger forest area.

"H-How many trees are around here!?"

"Geez…I'm gonna be late…"

"D-Don't ignore me!"

"Bleh…"

She stopped in her tracks, Tsuna knocking into her once more.

"W-What was that for!?"

"I'm leaving you with Cheshire…"

"C-Cheshire…?"

Recalling the story, Tsuna guessed that the Cheshire Junko was talking about was the Cheshire cat…Thinking of the Vongola, he quickly wished to run away, or hide behind Junko…The Cheshire Cat sounded mostly like Mukuro and he really didn't want to know how Mukuro would change in this world.

"You shouldn't bring strangers into this world, Rabbit…"

"Oi! You could help me out by taking him to the Hatter!"

Tsuna looked up into the tree and saw a pair or purple and pink ears as well as a tail…but he was surprised by the mob of black hair and the glaring eyes.

"H-Hibari-San!?"

Tsuna didn't expect Hibari to be dressed as the Cheshire Cat…Hibari hates being near people, yet the Cheshire Cat led Alice to multiple places in Wonderland…or in other words, stalked her…so this WOULD be odd…

"Fine…I'll take him to the Hatter. To have that grinning lunatic be the one he wants to go to…Geez…"

Hibari sounded a lot…happier in this world than in Namimori…it defiantly was scary…As well as his fashion sense…

As well as the odd pink and purple ears and tail, he wore a baggy pink and purple baggy shirt, held up by two black straps, showing off his pale shoulders. He also wore baggy black cargo pants, but they had a large part cut out at the knees that were attached by simple thread to the bottom part of the pants. He then wore a plain part of purple converse. To say the least, it defiantly wasn't something Hibari would wear at all…He smiled a bit when he saw the usual tonfas attached to his belt.

"Thanks Cheshire, be sure to tell the Hare to BACK THE HELL OFF!!"

"Not my fault…you're the only other rabbit around…"

"He's not a rabbit, he's a damn Hare."

"Same thing."

"No way."

Before Junko could argue anymore, Hibari had her tied up by some simple rope.

"Deal with him yourself…"

"TRAITOR!!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, as the two seemed like best friends or something…Defiantly not like Hibari…

Hibari then began to drag her through the forest, into a small clearing, looking back at Tsuna for a bit.

"You better follow us. If not, something's probably gonna come out and eat you…Alice."

"I-It's Tsuna…"

"Sure."

Tsuna followed the two…in the clearing, Hibari let Junko out of the binding, but didn't allow her to leave, as she knew that cats always beat rabbits…in the clearing, was a large table, full of sweets and tea pots. It was kind of impressive. He saw two figures on the table and was shocked when Hibari ran over to the two and sat on the table, sniffing at some of the sweets.

"Geez…Cheshire, your obsession with sweets has got to stop…"

"I'll stop when you stop eating ANYTHING."

"I GET HUNGRY, OK!?"

Tsuna looked carefully at the two figures…he could tell which character was which…but all of this was growing confusing…

Looking at the mad hatter, he saw Gokudera wearing a large black hat with a red ribbon with a small tag on it. He also wore a large dark green jacket that had a long tail on the back, under it was a plain white T-Shirt and around his neck were the usual odd necklaces and dog tags, on his legs were a pair of plain jeans, some brown boots over them.

Looking toward the March Hare, he saw Yamamoto with scruffy brown ears which he thought would much better suit Junko than the white ones she had. He wore a blue waistcoat with a unbuttoned white dress shirt under, which were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black and red wristbands on his wrists. On his legs were black skinny jeans and a pair of blue converse. The more noticeable feature was the scruffy brown bunny tail he had.

Gokudera seemed to grin from ear to ear as Tsuna walked over.

"Ah! Alice is back~!"

Gokudera was defiantly too happy for normality.

"Hmmm…"

And Yamamoto seemed to be too ignorant…as he just got up and walked past Tsuna.

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera who waved him over to sit down…though he had to admit, maybe this was just his normal reaction to Tsuna.

"Alice~! Sit down~! Have some tea~!"

Nope…too happy…

Tsuna sat down and looked into one of the teacups.

"S-Should I just pour it out for myself…?"

"Sure~ If that's what you want!"

Tsuna picked up one of the large tea pots and tilted it only to almost drop it when he heard a slapping noise.

**SLAP!**

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED CREEP!!"

Tsuna slowly turned his head towards the noise, only to see a very angry looking Junko standing over Yamamoto, who was sitting on the floor, a large red hand print on his face. But Yamamoto just sat there with a pretty damn perverted smile on his face.

"I like them frisky…"

"PERVERT!!"

This…defiantly wasn't right…Yamamoto wouldn't talk like that…especially in that perverted tone…especially to Junko…

Junko just walked over to the table in a huff, followed by Yamamoto, who was staring downwards at her…umm…_tail_…earning him another swift slap to the other cheek.

"BACK. THE. HELL. OFF. PERVERT."

Tsuna sighed as the two sat down, Yamamoto attempting to get as close to Junko as he could, only to get a boot to the face. This really was a world of complete opposites…turning everybody into something their not…he really needed a drink…he tilted the teapot again, only to have nothing fall out…he was especially surprised when he heard snoring come from it.

"Y-YIIIII!!"

"Ah…door mouse is in the teapot again…"

"Really? He better not be trying to get to my little whitey…"

"DIE."

Tsuna opened the teapot and looked inside.

"A-ADULT LAMBO!?"

Inside the teapot was a miniature version of adult Lambo…instead of his horns though, there were a pair of mouse ears as well as a small mouse tail. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt and black jeans.

"Ah…Let someone sleep will you…"

Before Tsuna could argue, Lambo's small hand came out and placed the lid back on the teapot and the snoring quickly resumed.

"Don't worry Alice~! Here, I poured you out some tea~!"

"T-Thanks…"

Tsuna quickly took the cup from Gokudera and tug a large gulp of it.

"Ah~…Oh yeah…I came here to ask…is there anyway out of this…place? Back to my own world…?"

Gokudera tilted his hat backwards in thought before looking at Yamamoto, who also seemed to be in thought, while also trying to lower his hands down Junko's back…

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!!"

**WHACK!**

"Owwww…your feisty today…"

"SHUT IT!"

Before Gokudera could answer Tsuna, Junko had already ran out of the clearing, checking her wristwatch as she ran.

"Aww…"

"Y-Yamamoto…"

"Who?"

"Ah! I-I mean…Hare…"

"Yeah?"

"W-Why do you keep chasing…umm…r-rabbit…?"

"She's the only other rabbit around…I need a mate, or I'm not gonna be able to have any children…not my fault she doesn't like me…"

"Maybe because you keep acting like a complete pervert…"

"I don't think I'm being a pervert…I'm trying to show her I love her."

"…y…yeah…"

Yamamoto and looked at Gokudera who clicked his fingers.

"I GOT IT!"

"YIIII!"

"We'll go see the King of Hearts! He'll know how to get you back!"

Yamamoto seemed disappointed by this idea…and pouted at Gokudera.

"But…the king is awfully mean…and loud…plus that means we'll knock into the Tweedle twins…"

Tsuna thought for a moment…he needed to get to the king if that meant getting home…but if Yamamoto didn't want to go then he couldn't…even Gokudera seemed reluctant to go, but he was sure if it meant making 'Alice' happy he'd do it…Hibari looked like he'd just follow them like a lost…umm…kitten…

Quickly thinking of something, Tsuna put his plan into action.

"But…doesn't Rabbit work for the King?"

This seemed to perk Yamamoto up a bit.

"She does, yeah…"

"Wouldn't that mean you could find her there…you never know, get some alone time with her…?"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, Yamamoto was hopping away happily, Tsuna could swear he saw little hearts flying around his head…he was truly love struck…in this world at least…

"To the king we go~ To the king we go~"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the idiotic hare and stood up to follow, Gokudera and Hibari following closely behind.

Sooner or later, they arrived at a small part of the forest, a large castle noticed in the back ground.

"Yay~ We're almost at Whitey~!"

"Wow…never seen March so happy…"

Tsuna sweat dropped and looked to the side of him, Hibari was hissing at a nearby tree. Tsuna just thought it was Hibari being paranoid, until he heard two recognisable voices.

"Is that…A-Alice…?"

"Isn't Alice a girl?"

"I assume Alice is a girl…"

"Then why is she a boy?"

"A male counterpart…"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid…"

From behind the trees, were two oddly familiar hair styles…the twin characters, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum…were Chrome and Mukuro…

Tsuna just sweat dropped as the two walked over slightly, earning more hisses from Hibari, who glared at their tridents.

The two wore baggy black and white stripped T-Shirts and black shorts, a red strap holding the shorts up, instead of a belt, both wore plain black boots. The two held their tridents strongly. The odd thing was…

Chrome was glaring at Tsuna…while Mukuro just looked timid and nervous…

Oh boy…

Tsuna didn't need this…he just wanted to go home…none of this made sense…Mukuro tilted his head to the side slightly, looking oddly at Tsuna.

"It is Alice…"

Chrome just glared at Mukuro, anger obvious on her face.

"Alice is a girl though!! How can he be her!?"

"Anything is possible…"

Chrome growled slightly and glared back at Tsuna.

"YIIII!!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly stepped in front of Tsuna, behind them, Hibari just yawned, watching the scene unfold…

"This IS Alice! He may have had a sex change, but it's still Alice!"

"S-Sex change…?"

Gokudera winked at Tsuna, whispering; "Go with it, Alice."

Chrome and Mukuro both tilted their heads in unison, before saying;

"Alice had a sex change?"

_THEY BOUGHT IT!?!?!_

Tsuna was in shock that the normally smart Mukuro and Chrome were tricked…

"I guess that makes sense."

"So Alice is a boy now…?"

"Y-Yeah…call me Tsuna, please?"

Yamamoto laughed and ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"No~! Alice is still Alice no matter what sex he is~!"

Yamamoto was still slightly oblivious…That was kind of good…

Chrome nodded in reply, before looking back to Mukuro.

"So, we'll have to let them through…the king knows her…I mean, him."

"Yes…we'd better let them through…The king knows him…"

Tsuna sweat dropped…was it usually this easy to see the king? Or were they that dense?

The 'Tweedles' grabbed at Tsuna's arms and dragged him towards the castle (though Yamamoto was attempting to get there quicker…), though Chrome didn't seem to want to…

"We still shouldn't let them in…"

_Changing her mind so quickly!?_

Mukuro shook his head and looked at Tsuna, smiling slightly.

"Alice is Alice…the King will be happy…"

"The king is too damn LOUD."

Yamamoto appeared to agree with the purple haired girl in this moment, before hopping away in front of them and to the castle gates.

"I-IT'S HUGE!!!"

"That's the king for you…he tends to like making a big impression…"

_Oh please no…_

Tsuna twitched as finally…the descriptions were piecing together…But he was distracted by Yamamoto's giddy little dance…he was jumping up and down happily around in circles.

He ended when Hibari hissed at him, causing him to quickly back away and hide behind Tsuna…Cats really do have a big affect on rabbits…or…hares…OK, now Tsuna was getting confused…all of this was just weird…

Gokudera walked forward and opened the gates, happily walking in along side Yamamoto and Hibari. Chrome and Mukuro happily dragged Tsuna in after.

Sooner or later, Tsuna saw all the card soldiers lined up, some staring at Tsuna pretty oddly…well…Tsuna was staring oddly at them, trying to see if they resembled people he knew…

Tsuna cringed inwardly as he saw the king, sitting in a throne…he cringed when he realised who it was…his worst fears realised…

"Ah? Who is this to the extreme?"

_Kill me…_

The King of Hearts, oddly enough, was Ryohei…This came as a complete shock, if he was honest, he more or less thought that the March Hare would be Ryohei…

But Yamamoto as the king would be plain weird…

Same for Ryohei chasing Junko around with hearts around him…

Wait…speaking of Yamamoto…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"

Found him…

"Don't be like that~!"

"GET AWAY! FIND ANOTHER RABBIT TO MATE WITH!!"

"But the others aren't as pretty as you~!"

"I DON'T CARE! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DIRTY HARE!!"

"I'm hurt, Whitey…"

Tsuna just sweat dropped and looked back up to Ryohei, who had the same expression as him at the time…

"Is the Hare always like this around Rabbit?"

Everybody, even Tsuna, just nodded at him. Ryohei then nodded back…suddenly something clicked in his head and he jumped out of his chair.

"ALICE!!"

Tsuna suddenly wanted to run away…but dealing with Ryohei was his ticket out of this dream…

"What brings you here?"

Ryohei ran over and stood in front of Tsuna, suddenly wondering how Junko had appeared next to him…and why their was muffled noises coming from a nearby closet…

"I…I want to get home…"

"Home? Where's that?"

Tsuna then realised that in this world, nobody would know Namimori…so…would they be able to help him?

"I-It's called Namimori…I-I need to get back…"

Ryohei looked deep in thought before he walked back to his throne, Junko following behind, and Yamamoto appeared next to Gokudera out of nowhere, multiple bruises all over him.

"Well…it's natural you want to get home but…I have no idea where that is? It'd be extremely hard for me to guide you back…"

Junko looked down slightly and then back at Tsuna.

"Why do you want to leave again anyway…? The first time you came here…you had fun…why leave us…?"

"Because I've never been here before! I…I don't know what you're all talking about! I...I'm NOT Alice!! I'm called Tsuna! Sawada Tsunayoshi!!"

Tsuna put his hands over his mouth when he saw everyone stare at him like he had two heads. He noticed that Yamamoto's and Junko's floppy bunny ears, had moved down sadly.

"But…Alice will always be Alice…"

"B-But I'm not! No matter how you look at it, I'm not the Alice you want! You said yourself, Alice is a girl! Why do you assume it's me!?"

Ryohei sighed and looked Tsuna in the eye before replying;

"Because when you got here, or around about then, we changed."

"You…changed…?"

Junko's ears perked up and made sure Ryohei wouldn't reply before adding in her own story.

"Yeah! Just before I found you in the outside world, we all changed in how we looked! Dude, I'm not even supposed to be a girl!!"

That raised so many questions…

"So…Your not…"

Gokudera quickly took his hat off and brushed it off, looking at Tsuna.

"That could be why you looked like you knew us. Obviously, we resemble people you know…like we changed because you wanted to see us like this…"

Seriously, this dream was getting odder and odder…Tsuna wasn't enjoying it at all…

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense…Why would I want to see my friends in this odd world…?"

"Because it's a dream…wake up Tsuna!"

Tsuna could swear that was Reborn's voice…everyone around him seemed to freeze in that moment…for no reason in particular…They all froze, just staring at him oddly…the voice in his head, still sounding a lot like Reborn's, kept talking to him.

"This is what you don't want your friends to be like…the complete opposite of what they are now…"

"E-Exactly! So why would I dream them up like this!?"

The voice just chuckled before the voice grew deeper and deeper as it kept talking…

"Who knows? Only you do…"

"Eh…?"

Tsuna looked towards his guardians, who began to move again, but also began to…change…

Gokudera, who flashed a happy smile at him, changed into the scowling Gokudera he knew so well, who quickly turned to Tsuna, grinned and gave him a large bow.

"Welcome back, Tenth!"

Yamamoto, who was still staring off into space obviously having odd fantasies, changed into the oblivious and grinning idiot, who turned and waved at Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Junko, who was scowling towards Yamamoto, changed back into the smiling and innocent looking girl, who noticed Tsuna's presence and bowed politely.

"Afternoon, Tsunayoshi."

Ryohei, who was looking slightly high and mighty, changed into the loud idiot who obsessed with boxing, who punched the air a bit before turning to Tsuna, grinning.

"Yosh! Sawada! Join the boxing club!"

Hibari, who just looked around curiously, his purple and pink tail wagging slight and his ears twitching, changed back into the scowling man he once was and always will be, wielding his trusty tonfas.

"Move along, or I'll bite you to death."

Chrome, who just glared at everyone, changed into the timid looking girl, clutching tightly at her precious trident.

"Ah…Boss…"

Mukuro, who looked around nervously, changed into the smirking man who just chuckled lightly.

"Ku fu fu…Been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Lambo, the small door mouse who stretched lazily, turned back to the giggling five year old who just laughed at Tsuna.

"Gyahahahah!! No-Good Tsuna!"

Tsuna didn't know why…but this made him smile…

_Everyone…_

"Wake up, Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi! Please wake up!"

"10th! Are you alive!?"

His eyes quickly shot open, only to find himself in his room with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Junko hovering above him looking worried.

"10th! You're OK!!"

_Gokudera-Kun…_

"Geez…he was only sleeping, Hayato…"

_Junko-San…_

"Ahahah! This was fun!"

_Yamamoto…_

Tsuna just smiled…he really didn't realise the point of the dream…but he realised one thing…

He didn't want his friends to change.

"Hey, Tsuna! We got homework to catch up on!"

"YIIIIIII!!"

Omake

Tsuna: *sighs*

Junko: Hm? Tsunayoshi? Is something wrong?

Tsuna: Kind of…guess I kind of feel bad for this series…

Tiff: And why is that…Tsuna…?

Tsuna: Ah! W-Well…! You've got so many other stories to write! You can't concentrate on all of them at the same time!

Tiff: I can try…

Tsuna: Yiiiii!

Junko: *sweat drops* Tiff-Chan has been trying her best to get her stories more up to date…_Waitress Wanted _has a long way to go until it's more up to date with the series…so Tiff-Chan will be trying her best…she'll possibly just…skip most episodes…

Tiff: That's how I've always done it! I stick with specific parts that I can add you into!

Junko: At least try and be original…Your just sticking me in places…

Tiff: SO!? MOST WRITERS WOULD!

Junko: *backs away* well…we hope you enjoyed reading this…*smiles* We hope to see you again!

Tsuna: *waves* keep reading on! A few fillers will be added after this…odd chapter…just as Tiff-Chan thinks…which is new to her…

Tiff: _Oi. Say that again, I dare you…_

Tsuna: Y-Yiiiii!! See you next time!!

* * *

Waitress Wanted


	10. Souma, Learn to smile

**THE BIG 10!! WHAAAAAY!! This is another random chapter! Next chapter I'll attempt to begin the future arc! I just...needed to introduce Souma more into the story and explain more about the Yuki siblings!**

**Souma: Why bother? They get it!**

**THEY DO NOT!**

**Souma: THEY DO!**

**Junko: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!**

**Both: sorry...**

**Right! Down to business! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do own Souma and Junko! **

**Yuki's: Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Waitress Wanted**

**Souma, learn to smile**

School was slowly returning to normal for Tsuna…He got used to waking up and actually going to school for the first time in at least two weeks…his injuries from the sky battle had all healed over and now all the other guardians had healed too.

Yamamoto was back to playing baseball.

Gokudera was back to being a smart ass.

Junko was back to working in the sushi shop.

Ryohei was back to screaming and boxing.

Mukuro was back to hiding away with Chrome.

Hibari was back to biting people to death.

Lambo was back to…being Lambo.

Tsuna was actually enjoying it…though, Reborn was now being more Spartan than every with his homework.

Tsuna admitted though, that Junko and Yamamoto seemed to be growing closer as the days went by…though, they did have to see each other every day because of Junko working with Yamamoto's dad…

Yamamoto was walking home after baseball practice quite happily…until he passed a bus stop that seemed to depress him just walking by it…

Turning towards the bus stop, he saw a 19 year old man, his hair was black and his face was covered by his own hand and he wore a messed up waiters uniform.

Yamamoto merely tilted his head to the side, looking at the tall boy.

"You OK down there…?"

The man looked up, shocking Yamamoto as he realised who it was from the large scar on his left cheek.

"S-Souma!?"

Souma attempted to give Yamamoto a glare but quickly gave up and just slammed his head back into his hands.

"Oh…what the hell are you doing here…"

"I…I walk past here to the sushi shop…"

Souma quickly looked up curiously, his blue eyes actually kind of soft.

"The sushi shop…Junko works there, right…?"

"Hm…Yeah. You gonna visit?"

"No…Junko doesn't enjoy me keeping her company…besides…all she talks about when I visit is the damned Vongola…"

"Hm? Is that a bad thing though?"

"_**Yes**_."

"I see your anger…"

Yamamoto didn't actually see a reason for Souma to hate Vongola…but with Souma how he was, he didn't want to bring up anything like that…especially as he let out a long sigh…

"So…what's up? Your sitting here all alone looking horribly depressed…"

"Just got fired again…"

"Fired…? Why…? And again?"

"Yeah…I've had so many damn jobs it's unbelievable…I keep getting fired because I keep getting complaints…"

"Complaints? Why? I don't think anybody would have a reason-"

"They complain that I never smile…I mean…the girls that come in seem to enjoy me serving them…but most boys and old age pensioners seem to complain about my lack of smiling…"

"Awww…I wouldn't complain. As long as your kind it doesn't matter."

"Glad you think that way…No one else seems to…"

Yamamoto really didn't know what to see to the taller boy who seemed to be getting more and more depressed by the second.

"You can always find a new job?"

"Yeah…where?"

"Ummm…My dad is still hiring, if that helps?"

"Yeah well…Junko wouldn't want me working there…"

"I'm sure she would."

A quick glare from the blue eyes boy shut him up fairly quickly.

"How the hell do you know what Junko wants? She's not liked me since…since dad died…"

"Any reason?"

Souma quickly turned away from Yamamoto, who grinned obliviously to "Because it's my damned fault…My fault he's dead…she knows that…"

"Hm…? How is it your fault?"

"Tch…just get lost…"

"I'm not leaving until you get all this out of your system…"

For once, Yamamoto seemed to be smart in this moment…from experience, Yamamoto knew that people feel better when they've spoke about their troubles…

"Che…I know it's my fault…because I couldn't help him…"

"But…let me get this straight…he died…and you couldn't help him…? Didn't he die of natural causes?"

"Yeah! But I could've helped! I could've seen his illness sooner!"

"Umm…How old were you during his death…?"

This one made Souma think a bit…Souma is 19...Junko is 16...Junko was 4 when her father had died…Souma was…

"I was seven, why?"

"Then…you can't be expected to know your old man was dying."

"Yeah well, I was the only one who should have been able to…Mother wouldn't have seen it…Junko was only four, as you know…I was seven…the only one who could have seen it…"

"Illness isn't easy to see as far as I know…"

Yamamoto could only stare at Souma as the taller boy began laughing.

"This conversation went to hell, didn't it…?"

"Ah…?"

Souma just smiled at Yamamoto and stood up.

"I'll be seeing you…Takeshi, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Right. Bye then. I might be dropping by Takesushi soon enough. Oh yeah…Give this to Junko for me."

He handed Yamamoto a small package, who was left curious to what was inside.

"Speak to you later."

The taller boy just waved back at Yamamoto and walked off…All Yamamoto could wonder was…what just happened?

As he walked back to Takesushi, he saw that Junko was sweeping up some dead leaves from outside, she saw him and instantly began waving.

"Hey! Your later than usual, Takeshi!"

"Yeah, I can easily explain that…"

"No need to explain. Baseball practice, ne?"

"No. I met with your brother?"

"Hm…? With Souma…?"

"Yeah. He looked depressed so I-"

"Ugh…probably got himself fired again…"

Yamamoto just smiled nervously as Junko seemed to gain a rising anger…

"Jun-Chan…do you hate your brother?"

She just looked up at him curiously before sighing heavily.

"No…I don't hate him…He just needs to get his act together…"

"He seems to think you hate him…"

"He always has done…because he blames himself for what happened to dad…"

"Yeah…he said…"

"He told you?"

"Yeah. He's nicer than he looks. He actually smiled at me!"

"He did…? That's…strange…"

Junko smiled slightly at the taller raven haired boy and carried on sweeping the front of the store.

"It's nice that he's learning to smile…"

"I guess, yeah. I mean…After your father died, he probably couldn't smile for a while…You probably couldn't either…but you learnt…it took him forever to learn…"

"It did…He has yet to finish learning though…"

Yamamoto grinned at Junko and looked over to the distance as he saw Tsuna and Gokudera waving at them.

"Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera!"

"Afternoon, Yamamoto."

"Whatever…"

"Ah! Junko-San! Afternoon to you too!"

"Afternoon, Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto didn't notice his grin growing wider as a certain blue eyed teenager was behind them.

"Ah. Onii-San."

Souma just turned to her and let out a small smile.

"Nice to see your well after the Vongola Ring battles."

"Thanks. Nice to see you smiling for once."

"S-Shut up!"

Tsuna was smiling nervously at the two siblings. They got along fine…why did it seem that they hated each other at first?

Yamamoto could see that it was just the affect of their fathers death…Junko was only 4 at the time so was more laidback now…Souma remembered it clearly as he was 7 and was obviously more affected by the death, especially with his thoughts of guilt…Even Gokudera could guess this situation and he hadn't really heard anything about these two siblings…

None of it was that surprising to any of them…Though the two siblings obviously were quite close…

Tsuna hoped that they'd always get along like this…but some things change…

Omake

Haru: Hai! Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru interview, dangerous corner!

Reborn: Todays chapter was kind of random…

Tiff: Lack of ideas…big lack…I really wanted to keep Souma in the story…sorry if it was so short…

Haru: Well! Today we have quite a few questions from…*reads paper* EvilBoyzR2Cute. THEY ARE AREN'T THEY!?

Reborn: Haru…

Haru: Hahi!? Oh, yeah! Ahahah…The questions are for Tiff-Chan!

Tiff: That's a first…

Haru: There are…4 questions…

Tiff: Woah…

Haru: First question, desu~! 'Junko's originality is guns, and not swords…how good is she with her guns?' Good question…

Tiff: Junko is pretty professional with her guns…but she's not on the same level as someone like Xanxus. But like I said, she's pretty professional, or in other words, she's pretty damn good with them.

Haru: Yikes…scary…N-Next question…'Souma…he's mysterious! Will there be more of him, or just a side character?'

Tiff: Souma…isn't really a main or side character…he's quite important…but not as hugely important as people like Junko…But they'll be a lot of him and I'll make sure of that.

Reborn: Souma is…interesting…perhaps he'll be good in the Vongola…

Tiff: Oi! Don't get ideas! I write this!

Reborn: Fine fine…

Haru: Next question! 'Yuki's (both) tattoo - Significance?'

Tiff: It's not really a tattoo…birthmark you could say…As said in previous chapters, when scarred over, the mark disappears in replace for a scar. Junko now has two scars, which have replaced the mark. Souma has a scar in replace of his marking too.

Haru: Hahi? When did Junko get TWO scars!?

Tiff: During the Snow battle, Jun scratched her badly, leaving a claw scar. During the Sky battle, it wasn't wrote down, but a small scar was left when Ryohei knocked down the gym.

Haru: I…I see…Souma's came from…?

Tiff: Souma's was from a brawl…that how he lost his first job.

Haru: These are…actually…kind of normal…

Reborn: Not everyone has a horribly tragic past where all markings and scars have a huge significance…the Yuki family began to be born with them when Junko's mother married her father.

Haru: Isn't her…father English though?

Tiff: Her mothers last name was Yuki…

Haru: HER MOTHER PROPOSED!? A-Anyway…N-Next question…'Regarding Jun…He's…interesting, I'm just wondering if he will show up anymore =D'

Tiff: Jun will defiantly be of large significance in this story. The Varia always have huge significance in the whole of the Reborn! Story line. So yes, Jun will appear a lot. Him and his epic black blooded self…

Haru: Why is his blood black?

Tiff:…That wasn't asked…if someone asks I'll answer…for now…THIS OMAKE HAS GONE ON TOO LONG!

Haru: Y-Yes! W-Well! This was Haru's Haru Haru interview, dangerous corner! See you again, desu~!


End file.
